Heroes of Legend
by bunji the wolf
Summary: The Goddess of Harmony have sent warriors from the future to save another Goddess from falling from grace, will they successed or will they failed as well? This is the tale of the Heroes of Legend. Kuroinu X Massive Crossover -Naruto, Capcom, Namco, Marvel and others-
1. Prologue Part 1

**I do not owned the Naruto Series, Kuroinu series, Marvel Series, Namco, Capcom or any other series that will appear within this story**

 **Prologue-Those who are summoned part 1**

 **This is the tale of a Goddess and her selected chosen ones against one man and his army of share minds. To rule the country under one rule and one rule only.**

Somewhere in an unknown country within a far away land. A young man was sitting in a carriage taking him away somewhere, the young man was wounded, defeated but alive. Looking at his right arm only to be reminded of a lost limb he may never regain.

Looking in front of him were his allies, much like him however they suffer wound on the body rather than a lost of a limb.

He took in a deep breath and thought to himself.

' _Well, we survive that attack. But…we made out alive and with our prize.'_

Looking at his left hand holding a glowing gem.

 **But this isn't where our story began, let us go back and see how such a tale began.**

 **One year ago:**

Within a bright beautiful field filled with snowy white flowers that spread across this land.

There stood a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a form-fitting full length white dress with an ornate golden chest and blue stones around her waist. Around her neck was golden necklace, wearing bracelets and earrings and a tiara which all were golden colored.

This woman was named Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony.

Cosmos was watching something from the power of an image portal, whatever Cosmos it saddens her; the Goddess looked away and closed the image portal.

Cosmos had tears running her face. The image had indeed upset her.

Cosmos closed her eyes and sat down on one knee in a praying position.

"I call forth Warriors of Light, Justice, Honor, Righteous, Life, and Honesties. Please come my aid the heroes of the modern world."

Suddenly five beams of light shot down before the Goddess as she rose upward to greet the summoned heroes.

"Ok where the hell am…I?" said a male.

The first of the chosen warriors of light was a young man. He had short blonde hair. He wore an orange and black colored jumpsuit while wearing a blue colored bandana around his head. He had bright blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about him was the three whisker marks on left and right cheek.

The young teenager name was **Naruto Uzumaki** , the son of the Hokage and the hero of the hidden leaf village.

The second person was a young middle age looking man. He had short silver colored hair with blue eyes, he wore a long red coat that match well with his black pants and boots. On his back was a large silver broadsword with a skull embedded on it.

His name was **Dante** , the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

The third person next to Dante was rather a tall person. It was man wearing iron armor with a green hood and cape. His whole body was covered in iron man along with his face. The man stood there with his arms cross over his chest.

His name was **Victor Von Doom aka Dr. Doom**.

The Fourth person that stood beside Dr. Doom was a large heavy set man wearing blue colored jeans pants with a red T-shirt. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He had a small beard for facial hair along with a bright friendly smiled on his face.

His name was **Bob,** one of the Fighters in the King of Iron Fist Tournament also known as Tekken.

"Is this where the tournament being held?" Bob asked while looking around.

" **Oh man I can't believe it! I get to be a hero in this story?! Oh Bunji I LOVE YOU MAN!"** The fifth hero said with a cheerful voice.

The fifth man was wearing a red and black full body tactical suit. The suit houses a number of pockets as around his waist and on his arms were holes or holders for knives or grenades. On his back were two long and very sharp katana blades.

The fifth man was known as **Deadpool** the mech with the mouth. He was best known as within his world.

"Well, well, well didn't see think to see you again…Wade Wilson." Doctor Doom addressed Deadpool by his true name.

" **Hey Doc, what are you doing here?"** Deadpool asked.

"That's a very good question, I believe this woman will explain." Doctor Doom stared at Cosmos as she looked shock for a moment after seeing these modern selected heroes, but she smiled at the Heroes as these men were the new warriors of light or so she believed.

"Hey don't forget about me!" A voice shouted which draw everyone's attention. They saw a person jumped at least ten feet across to meet them.

The sixth person was another male but he sounds a bit young.

The outfit he was wearing was a costume of mostly blue with red gloves, boost , mid-section and mask that has web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. With on the center of the chest have a large spider and a large red spider on the back. The mask had large white plastic lenses.

His name was **Spiderman** , one of the world's greatest and youngest heroes New York City has to offer.

" **Hahah oh, yo web-head you're here too?"** Deadpool looked surprise.

"Please tell me, you have something to do with this and you can get us back home." Spiderman stared at both Doctor Doom and Deadpool.

" **Nope."** Deadpool respond while Doctor Doom remain silence.

Cosmos introduced herself to the chosen heroes while also explaining to them what was going on.

"I am Cosmos, I am the Goddess of Harmony and I am the one whom brought you all here to my realm. I have selected each of you for a very special task that. I believe only you can complete."

"And what special task do you have for us lady?" Naruto asked her while looking curious.

"Let me guess, it's a powerful demon with the ability to bend and swift reality itself?" Dante guessed.

"Good guess, but no." The Goddess quickly frown which made the Devil Hunter wonder what it was.

"I've summoned you all for one thing and one thing alone. And I believe you have the power to complete this task." The Goddess told them.

"Ok, tell us what we need to do, so we can end this." Dante said.

"Yeah, caused you did pulled us from our world and I was in battle." Naruto said while sweatdropping.

"Forgive me for bringing you all here. But I chose you because each of you are special." Cosmos said to them.

"Special how?" Spiderman asked.

"Each of you is a Hero." She said.

Suddenly Spiderman and Deadpool both said "Even that guy?" They pointed at Doctor Doom.

"I understand your view. But he has proven even he has a good heart for I've seen the truth within all of you. And so I wish none of you have or will form a grudge against one another. For this task will need your combine strength. I picked each one of you, because you all have the will of becoming a Great Hero." Cosmos explained.

"Understood, but please tell us what's the task you want us to do?" Bob spoke on everyone's behalf.

Cosmos at first let out a sad sigh but she soon nodded her head. Her right hand glow white as she shown the selected heroes a small image screen in front of them.

The images that was being shown to them was at first a normal scene of a war between army of humans against creatures as such Orcs, Orge, Imp, large demon like being. But then the image change to a garden where a beautiful long blonde hair woman was there praying.

"This is Celestine, she is your task." Cosmos explain.

"She's beautiful…" Naruto said.

"Total babe indeed." Dante said with a friendly smile.

" **What a hottie."** Deadpool chuckle while the rest of the Heroes were silence while still watching.

The images then were shown as a beautiful dark elf and her servant, while the next images caught the selected Heroes off guard.

"What the…" Naruto started.

"The hell is this?" Dante said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Spiderman said.

Naruto, Dante, Bob and Spiderman looked surprise while Deadpool covered his eyes. As Doctor Doom remain silence as he glared at the image that was being shown.

The image that was being shown to the Heroes was, a massive attack on a Castle, who's castle it was, was unknown. But the important part what was going on, was will burn within their minds and only filled them with raging fury within their hearts.

Watching men, orcs, orge, imps, demons ripping the clothes off young women, mature women, young girls and having their way with them as they pleased with no one to stop them.

Watching a group of virgins, having their virginity stolen from them. As the young females cried for mercy and begging for their rapist to stop. Seeing young Nuns being raped by group of small large of imps while the imps laughed at their suffering.

A young girl call out to her mother, begging her to help her while her own mother was being gang-bang unable to help her daughter. While a man who was the father and husband of the daughter and mother watched helpless as his love ones were taken right in front of him.

While the Heroes was watching this horrible event taking place. Cosmos watched the Heroes reaction toward what they were seeing.

Dante had black aura surrounding him, while Naruto's appearance started to looked feral especially around the eyes, as his blue eyes were now crimson red. Bob tighten his fists in rage, Spiderman looked away while his fists were ball up. Doctor Doom was the only one standing his ground watching, while unknown to the other he was thinking one hundred different ways of slaughtering the enemy.

Meanwhile for Deadpool, he had his eyes cover by his hands as he shouted.

" **I REJECT THIS FROM MY REALITY! AND YOU CAN PUT IT ON DELETE!"**

But then the last image the Heroes was the last thing they wanted to see. Images were quick flashes of the females of all ages being gang-rape by hundred of males from different races, all enslaved with their eyes filled with lost hope.

The final scene will be the one to seal the deal with the Heroes.

The Heroes saw Celestine naked, her face had a blank emotionless stare as she lay there on the ground in the background was a ruin castle. They saw the image of a man his appearance covered in shadow to them. But they heard the voice brought such fear to Celestine. As the man grabbed Celestine by the hair and said.

" _I guess we're done here. It's a decent country now. But my battle has yet to end. Not as long as there are things to take by force! This place shall be the first of many we shall take."_

" **I WILL MURDER YOU!"** A demonic voice shouted.

Cosmos dispel the image screen from the Heroes only to see out of all the Heroes only Naruto looked the most pissed off while the order did kept their cool on their appearance but on the inside their wanted to kick ass and kick some ass NOW!

Naruto's eyes were huge and red with his iris looked demonic, his teeth became large sharp fang like and behind him was a large red energy tail.

"Cool it kid, the shows over." Dante told the young Uzumaki as Naruto returned to his normal state.

"I'm sorry I had to show you that. But to understand what is the price…" The Goddess of Harmony frowned.

"Say no more. Just send us there we can fix this problem." Bob while cracking his knuckles.

"No, I want to show you what could happen. You cannot change this…event yet…you can keep this from happening. Create a new possible event. I will be sending you to the land of Eostia. Eostia belongs to Celestine. She is a Goddess reborn as a High Elf. Your task is protecting her and her chosen ones." Cosmos explain to the Heroes what they must do.

"There must be a rule or a catch to this, right?" Doctor Doom spoke.

"There is no catch. I will send you there to protect Celestine and her chosen ones from this cruel fate." She explained to the Heroes.

"Why should we help you?" Doctor Doom asked.

"Dude really?" Spiderman stared at the armored man.

 **"Event I agree with web-head here."** Deadpool nodded.

"I understand, this has nothing to do with you, yes. But if you do not aid Celestine… your world will also share this horrible fate. For within the world of Celestine lies such powerful items, an item that will allow them to crossover to other worlds. Such an item they have yet to find, but shortly after Celestine's fall a gate appear within their world and…well need I say more?" Cosmos said with a serious stare.

"I doubt that will happen." Doctor Doom said with glare.

"Do you believe I would lie to you?" Cosmos asked them.

The Heroes sighed in disappointment as the last thing they wanted to happen was that kind of fate to their world.

"How do we believe what you say is true?" Doctor Doom asked Cosmos.

"I've seen possible futures, Celestine's future has happen…before and again. I begged you please accept my pleased. I do not wish for anymore suffering. I will send you all back home once this is done. Please I beg of you." Cosmos closed her eyes while frowning.

The Heroes looked at one another for a moment.

But then a voice spoke.

"Cosmos…we can help you but. I don't believe any of us have our things we will need for this job." Naruto explained while the others did share this feeling with the Uzumaki. Cosmos smiled at the Uzumaki.

"Ah. Do not worry, you will have anything you need. I will ensure that will happen. Now please…go and protect Celestine, go and keep the world fill with the light of harmony. Go my Warriors of Light."

"Very well…your wish shall come true. But know this we shall do things **OUR WAY**!" Doctor Doom shouted while pointing at the Goddess.

"So be it. But please ensure Celestine wins." Her wish was.

A beam of light shot down on each of the Heroes as they were taken to the world of Eostia. And so begins their journey to save a Goddess from a dark fate.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted.

" **And so it's begins…"** Deadpool laughed.

"This should be fun." Bob smirked.

"Hope I can web swing where I'm going." Spiderman sigh.

"This world shall know Victor Von Doom!" Dr. Doom addressed himself.

"Let's get this party started." Dante had a cocky smirk on his face.

 **In another world within the land of Eosita:**

It was night when a storm came to the land, it began with heavy rain with the sky roaring with thunder and lighting. As lighting strike an empty hilled grassy field that was once a battlefield.

From the heavy thick dark clouds a giant bolt of lightning struck the top of the hill which exploded as our chosen heroes were brought to this world.

"Oh my head ugh." Naruto groan.

"Head won't stop spinning. I think I'm going to throw up!" Spiderman moaned in pain.

"Well that didn't land well." Bob shook his head.

" **God that suck!"** Deadpool moaned in pain.

"Ugh, I think I got a hangover." Dante shook his head as well.

"We're here." Doom said while being the only one not affected.

Naruto looked around to see where they were. But then the Uzumaki notice something odd. Naruto felt something on him. Looking around he'd notice he had a backpack on his back. While Dante and Deadpool had two large duffel bags within their care.

Bob just had a small bookbag in his hands, while Doctor Doom had nothing on him.

"Where's your stuff?" Naruto asked while looking through his bag.

"Doom has everything he needs." Doctor Doom said it in a proud tone.

" **Ok…I know that we all just met butttttt…we have no idea who the hell each of us are. So I say time for intros yes?"** Deadpool spoke out.

"Um, Three of us no actually four of us know each other." Spiderman spoke which was true. While Dante, Doctor Doom and Deadpool looked at one another with an agreeable nod.

"How's that so?" The Uzumaki asked Spiderman.

"Let's say this isn't our first time we crossed worlds." He explained.

"Yeah not the first time this has happen but this time we got summon by a Goddess." Dante explain.

"Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Ninja…though still in training." Naruto frowned a bit.

"Training or not you were selected like us." Bob said with a smiled.

"Name's Robert Richards, but please called me Bob." Introduce himself to the group with along his full true name.

"Name's Dante, if you need a demon taken care of. I maybe be half demon and half human but I'm your man." Dante said it with a big smiled.

"I am Victor Von Doom. I shall be the leader of this group. That if anyone has a problem with that?" Doom asked while giving everyone a death-glare.

"Nope…" Everyone said together.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Spiderman introduce himself to the group.

" **And I'm your friendly neighborhood Psychopath The Merc with the mouth, Wade Wilson aka also known as DEADPOOL! Ha-ha-ha-ha glad to meet ya!"** He said with pleased tone in his voice.

"So…this world is going to be saved by a ninja teenager, a demon hunter, a fat fighter, a former villain who I have doubts, a psychopath who never shuts up and yours truly. Did I get all that right?" Spiderman asked his team mates in a cocky tone.

" **Hahah yes. If this was a story or a movie there would be soooo a music opening by now."** Deadpool laughed.

"But I doubt that. But first thing is first…where the hell are we? And are we close to our target?" Naruto said while his teammates agreed.

"Oh we'll get there. I believe it. Beside I can use this as a chance for me grows stronger for the next tournament." Bob chuckled with a friendly smiled.

"Let's go then." Naruto said while as this brave new world welcomes them.

And so their journey into this new world begins…

But however they are not the only ones who are **chosen** to this world…

 **End of Prologue One**

Welcome to my Kuroinu Crossover with many massive Crossover worlds, it has been my dream fic to select an event that will bring heroes, villains, and people together into one world or more for a single event or others. For the reason and to see a Team of Heroes cross time and space working together.

I felt the need to bring Kuroinu as main world as of this fic. Since this world has many problems that need some fixing.

I've been became very interested in the world of Kuroinu for some odd reason this world has caught my attention, though it remind me of the world in the manga series GATE JDSF. But without the good guys being there to help save the day…anyway to cut things short than rather talking my head off on this subject.

Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony wished her new chosen warriors of light. Those these chosen are as holy filled as her last selected one were before. But they are heroes nonetheless, some former villains but have changed or had different reason for their actions.

Naruto, Spiderman, Dante, Bob, Dr. Doom, Deadpool are the main six chosen one, but that doesn't mean they will not be more down the line as within the modern era there are tons of heroes, young, old, mature.

Reason for them being chosen.  
 **Naruto** -He's a hero who never give up need I say more?  
 **Dante** -Hunting devils is his job plus he saved the world many times  
 **Spiderman** -Much like any marvel hero, he save the day everyday and much much more, not first time he was a chosen.  
 **Doctor Doom** -A hero to his people but villian to the world, Doom has taken over the world three times far as I remember, though his way is different he has prove to a hero but same time a villian. He's very mix especially when a Cat God tell you, you are the only one who keep the world going and make peace.  
 **Bob** -might be one of many few Tekken character that is good or has not give up to evil/dark powers, beside he a fast fighter for a big guy (also wanted see fat guy kick volt ass)  
 **Deadpool** -though he's a crazy killing sword/gunmen he helped save the world so many times.

Now I've made a poll few months back on the picked heroes for this story and there will be other series showing up to help Celestine and her allies. And note each of these series have a main hero who will show up who it is, is for me to know and you to find out!

 **Fariy Tail, Bleach, Darkstalkers, Ninja Gaiden, RWBY, Mortal Kombat, Zelda, Soul Calibur, One Piece, and others series I will keep secret for now.**

PS-The story will go on even after they defeat Kuroinu aka Blackdogs as he isn't the only villain who share that dream.

 **Later everyone! Welcome to 2017!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**I do not owned the Naruto Series, Kuroinu series, Marvel Series, Namco, Capcom or any other series that will appear within this story**

 **This is the tale thus far**

 **A Goddess cries, heroes are summoned. A New Destiny Awaits for them**

 **Prologue-Those who are summoned part 2**

It has been two days since they arrived to this new world. The heroes travel on food for the two days and during that on foot travel.

" **It's been two days, and we hadn't seen a damn village or hotel! I'M GETTING HUNGRY!"** Deadpool shouted.

"Relax man, we'll get there. Just we had a long walk." Dante said being cool and calm collected.

"Walking for two days without food is a pain Dante, I'm hoping we'll find our target soon." Spiderman sigh.

Doctor Doom and Naruto, Bob were the only silence while they were traveling until the Uzumaki broke the silence.

"Do you think it'll be over if we get this done? Like we'll go back to our home?" Naruto asked the group.

"Not sure, but all that matters is getting it done before **'it'** happens." Bob respond in a thinking tone.

"Yes, but once again we need reach our target first. Not sure if we have a day or week or even a month before that happens." Naruto spoke in a sad voice.

"Don't worry we'll get there in no time." Bob said with a smile but Naruto frowning expression did not change.

"Yeah I know." Naruto looked new friend with a friendly smiled.

"But I am curious on one thing." Bob's words brought the others attention.

"Which is?" Spiderman asked.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"I understand our job is to find and save this Celestine and her kingdom. But we have no idea who the enemy is, so if we arrive there." Bob explained to the others.

Doctor Doom let out a small sigh before speaking.

"What you say is true. But with that on mind, we do not wish to jumped the gun. When we arrive at our target's location we shall act as normal. Until we see that opening moment. Do you understand?" Doom told the others.

"On a side note, how about we all get to know one another." Bob said with a friendly tone.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like that little side of you, you've shown earlier." Dante spoke this time.

Naruto remain silence for a moment until the others sigh while Dante let out a small chuckled.

"Something I was born with. Comes in handy every now and then." Naruto spoke of his unknown power to the others.

"Keep it in check or it will control you." Dante spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto looked at Dante while frowning but only to looked away "Don't worry, you won't have to worry about that. Long as I don't get super pissed off. Anyway let's keep walking."

Doctor Doom focus his attention at the youngest member of the group, but then the group suddenly stopped for some reason. The group saw a large carriage riding towards them, the rider of the carriage made a complete stopped.

Dante was the first one to approach towards the rider. The rider was man wearing a tattered black trench-coat along with a large sandy backpack. A purple piece of fabric covers the lower portion of his face. Dante saw the man have signs of having few scars on his face.

"Hello Sir." Dante said in a kind manner tone.

"Hello young lad, I see you and your friends in need of a pickup yes?" The rider man asked him.

"Yeah, we been on the road for a while. And believe we are far away from our…journey." Dante explained.

"Where ya heading?" He asked them.

"Tell us, have you heard of Eostia?" Spiderman asked the rider. The rider's reaction looked bit surprise but only for a moment.

"Well you're in luck lads. I'll take you there, we'll be there before noon. Come. Put your bags in the back." The rider offer them a ride.

Without a second thought the group hopped on the carriage from the back and rode on their way to Eostia.

The carriage handle the others weight well as it only shook for a moment when Dr. Doom and Bob go on the carriage. Dante stood on the edge of the carriage back along with Naruto who were staring out to the back view as if there was something on his mind.

"Gentlemen." Dr. Doom spoke which caught their attention.

"Yeah Doc?" Spiderman asked.

"When we arrive at Eostia, do not tell Celestine what the future of her land beholds." Doom told them.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked while looking over his right shoulder.

"It is simple. If that is the future of the land, if we act now it will possible change the event. Add a problem for us if she knew and such the true enemy will remain hidden." He told them while some of them did agree on that idea.

"And if we see a changeable event?" Spiderman asked.

" **Yeah…what if."** Deadpool smirked under his mask.

"Still, do not strike, until we know how it truly happens. I will not have us jump into the firepit." Dr. Doom explained to them.

"It's a good idea, if we warn her then she will be even more worried and I don't think the people of her land will welcome us with open arms either." Bob spoke.

"Well then Boss how should we pull this off?" Naruto asked Doctor Doom.

Doom smiled underneath his iron mask as he told the group of his plan.

Few seconds later after Doctor Doom explain his plan to the world.

"I'm a what!?" Naruto shouted.

"I like that idea." Bob said.

"Works for me." Dante said.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

 **"At least my role has not change hahaha."** Deadpool laughed.

"For that to happen we must find our own base. It is the only way Celestine can believe or trust us. So do as I say and this will work." Doctor Doom explained.

"You sure?" Naruto frowned.

"Doom has never failed!" Doctor Doom said in a strong proud voice.

The group ride with the rider for over four hours on the road to Eostia. While riding carriage with the rider, the boys decide to save up their energy so each of them took a nap while enjoying the ride.

Suddenly the carriage stopped which woke up the heroes.

"I take it we're here good sir?" Dante said to the Rider.

"Actually this is your stop. This is as far as I can do. I got other places to be." The Rider said. Dante notice they stopped on a hill road that downward lies a village.

"That Village is one of the first steps to your target, talk to the Village's Leader and they will help you." He explained to Dante.

"Thanks." Dante patted the Merchant on the right shoulder.

"All boys let move on." Dante shout in the back.

"And on foot again huh?" Bob said.

"You get used to it, where I'm from." Naruto said while yawning.

Once the team got off the carriage, the Rider bid them a farewell and the boys made their way towards the village hoping get some useful information. Doctor Doom looked back and saw that the Rider was gone, he was about ask him a question.

 _'Magic?'_ Doctor Doom thought.

On their way to the village, the group suddenly stopped when they felt a cold deep chill in the air. Looking upward at the sky, the team noticed the sky turned dark purple as a strange symbol appeared in the air and from this strange symbol it opened a portal in the sky.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto pointed.

Falling from the sky was raining numbers of creatures falling downward towards the village.

"Demons." Dante bit his lower lip.

"You sure?" Bob asked.

"Oh yeah, its them I'm sure of it." Dante nodded.

"We got to save that village." Spiderman said with his fists balled up.

"Yes or else we won't gain any useful information. Now let's go!" Doctor Doom ordered the team.

The group rushed towards the village with great haste, upon arriving at the gate of the village. When they enter through the gate the group heard a strange noise upon entering the gateway. The hero team saw events that seem familiar to them. They saw the demons were attacking the villagers be it stealing their foods or their women and children while killing the males of the village.

"Mommy help!" A young girl cried.

"No leave my daughter alone! Take me! Leave her out of it!" The Mother begged the demon.

The Demon laughed it was dragging the daughter away from her mother, the daughter let out a loud cried for help.

"Mommy save me!"The Daughter cried.

 **BANG! BANG!**

The loud sound silenced the daughter's cries for help. Hearing the sound of the demon gagging on something, the daughter looked in shock to see the demon's head was blown off. The daughter looked at her mother to see the demon was holding her down was also killed in one shot.

"Don't worry, your heroes have arrived." Dante introduce himself and his friends to the mother and daughter.

Dante stood there ready his guns Ebony and Ivory. Deadpool stood along side holding his two Katana swords, Bob had a scary grin on his face ready to bring the pain to the Demons. Spiderman stood by the mother and daughter making sure they were fine.

Naruto stood beside Dante while holding up his right palm and within few seconds a large blue of energy form within his right palm.

Doctor Doom fire a bolt of lightning killing at least ten Demons with a single blow.

"Don't play with your food gentlemen. Finish this quickly!" Doctor Doom ordered.

" **You heard the Boss."** Deadpool chuckled **"Let's the slaughter begin! Hahaha!"**

Naruto placed his hands together forming a hand sign and in a proof of smoke there was ten clones of himself standing beside him. Each Naruto cracked their knuckles.

"You've got to show me how you do that Kid." Bob said with a friendly smirked. As he believe would be a great way of training by yourself with well…yourself.

"After this fight, I might show you." Naruto was the first one to jumped into the action.

There were a total of at least over sixty demons that fell from the portal that brought them here.

The heroes took care of the demons through their own way or style as they made sure the villagers were protected from harm or being kidnap.

Naruto and his clones send the demons flying with the power of his Rasengans, be it he was holding back so the people of the village wouldn't be in harms way. But his power was enough to kill the demons. Dante dealt with the demons using his guns as they wasn't even worth drawing his sword upon them. Using the power of his style of Gunslinger Dante made sure not to missed a single target.

"Jackpot." Dante smiled.

For a man of his large size, the demons were having a hard time trying to grab or even attack Bob. For Bob was using his own weight as a speed boost, for a fat man he was quick on his feet.

"SPEED AND WEIGHT!" Bob yelled his catchphrase.

"Why don't you guys stick around." Spiderman catch the demons using his web to trap them in their place, while Dante brought the final blow to them while Spiderman trapped the one's who were running away or was too big to fight alone.

 **"FEEL THE LOVE OF THE HYPER COMBO! ITS GUTTING TIME!** " Deadpool let out his battlecried.

Using his two katana blades on his back he sang as he slice the demons to pieces one by one as the steel blade torn through their fresh like a hot knife through butter.

 **"LALALALA!"** Deadpool sang.

But even after fighting through their way and saving the people, more and more demons appear again and again.

Deadpool brought his guns out and started dancing around.

 **"DIE DIE DIE DIE! HAHA, I always want to do that. Hope Reaper doesn't mind."** Deadpool laughed as he began shooting the demons down.

"Enough!" Doctor Doom shouted. He held his hands together as he gather a powerful energy within his hands and unleashed, it was a powerful shield that spread throughout the village as it did it killed the remaining demons upon being touched by it.

" **Holy shit that was a lot."** Deadpool said while panting.

"I thought they would never end." Naruto fell back while resting.

"It was everything, the fangs, claws, horns, oh boy phew man. I'm tired." Spiderman let out a sigh of relief.

"I fought worst." Dante stated.

"Like how worst we're talking about?" Bob asked.

"Fought over one hundred demons in a single bout. And few hundred levels of Hell in my world." Dante said with a calm voice.

"You're a devil hunter and I'm a normal guy." Bob stated.

"For a normal guy, your punches sure took the lives of those demons." Dante let out small laughter.

"What can I say? My foes always tell me my fists are hard as iron." Bob smiled while grinning.

"And if your done resting. We have business to take care of." Doctor Doom said while approaching his teammates.

"Huh?" Dante rise his left eyebrow while having confuse look on his face.

The team of Heroes saw the people of the village they saved were walking towards them. The first ones to approach them was the mother and daughter that Dante saved.

"Thank you for saving us." The daughter said while having her face filled with hope.

"Thank Goodness for Lady Celestine's Blessing, she must have heard our cries." The Mother said while she stood in a praying position.

"Lady Celestine's Blessing?" Spiderman said with a confuse voice.

"Yes, it is proof you came at the hour of our need. Lady Celestine was watching over us. Thank you for saving us." The Mother smiled and as she once again thanked the Hero Team.

"But judging from the looks of your clothing, I say each of you came from a land far away yes?" The voice of an old man caught the Team's attention.

The old man was the Village's Leader, he didn't look any different from normal old man but however they notice he was holding on to a wooden cane and he had one eye.

"And you are old timer?" Spiderman asked the Village's Leader.

"Call me Rom. I am leader of this village you just saved. And I would like know who are the saviors of my village?" Rom asked the Heroic Group.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto proudly said while grinning.

"I'm Dante." Dante said with a smirk.

" **I'm the Merc with the mouth, Hi I'm Deadpool Heh-heh."** Deadpool chuckled.

"Please to meet you, name's Bob." Bob grinned.

"Glad we could help. I'm Spiderman." Spiderman shook Rom's hand.

"I am Victor Von Doom. I am the leader of this group. And we save your village for one reason only." Doom said in a cold heart tone.

"Dude, really?" Spiderman stared at Doctor Doom.

"That too cold for me." Naruto frowned.

" **Don't remember leader of heroes being a heartless asshole!"** Deadpool facepalm.

"No, no, no its fine. Beside many believe we deserve this." Rom spoke in a honest but sad tone.

"What ya mean by that Pops?" Spiderman asked.

"The location of our village lies within the home of a fearsome ruler." Rom explained to the heroes.

"Go on…" Naruto said being curious along with the others.

"A Dark Elf by the name of Olga Discordia rule this part of the land. You are in the northern regain of Eostia. My village is between the cross lines of Queen Olga and Lady Celestine." He explained.

"Wait did you say the crossline?" Dante spoke quickly.

"AH yes, its truth." Rom nodded.

"Why don't you guys just get the hell out of here?" Naruto said with commend sense.

"Yes, if we could." Rom said while frowning.

"What ya mean?" Spiderman asked.

"The first-time Lady Olga appear before us. She marks all of us as her sacrifice to her demons. She said that Lady Celestine is powerless to help us for our cries will never reach her. I am surprise you came here on your free will, once you enter the village you cannot escape. A powerful barrier surround us." Rom shook his head while sighing.

"Wait how do you guys get food?" Naruto asked.

"Well our village is only few weeks old. We build our village here just we didn't know the land we build it on belong to the dark elves you see." The group of heroes sweatdrop together.

"You guys must have been new to these lands am I right?" Bob said while Rom nodded with the rest of the village.

"You see we came from another land in search for a home. But one day a man in black coats approach us and told us this land belong to Celestine. However, the man spoke in truth and lies."

"Wait then how the hell are we going to see Celestine if we can't leave?" Naruto yelled.

"The spell only works on those whom Queen Olga have seen. We are doom to remain here until Queen Olga's monsters finish us off." Rom looked at his villagers with a sad expression.

"What ya mean by that?" Naruto was afraid to ask but asked anyway.

"We only been here for a week now. This was the second time this happen, though we fought off the demons, not all of us were lucky. Some of us lost brothers, son and husbands while our wives, mothers and daughters were taken from us, as they took them back to Olga's castle for a fate worst then death." Rom bear his teeth in anger.

" **That's fucked up."** Deadpool spoke with a sad expression on his red mask.

"They will attack us again. We are unable to leave and seek help." Rom start cough badly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Rom.

"I'm fine. But maybe you can help us, be quick on your feet and tell Lady Celestine of our suffering. She will surely send us to protect us! Please I beg of you. Please." Rom looked at the group of heroes as his eyes told them they were on the edge of no hope.

"I will stay." A calm voice spoke.

The group of heroes looked to see who's voice did that belong too?

" **Well I'll be damn, paint me with honey and kick me in a bee hive. Your serious."** Deadpool laughed at the person who chose to stay behind. And that person was…

"Doom does not joke." Doctor Doom said in a serious tone.

"Oh, so our mighty leader does have a heart." Spiderman said in a cocky tone.

"Do not misunderstand my plan. If we help this village it will set a big step in our goal in gaining Celestine's trust. After all we are the chosen heroes for this sake. Beside I have my own reason for this." Doom said while pointing his teammates.

" **It is because this village reminds you of your home, on how shitty it was before you became King?"** Deadpool just spill half of Doom's origin story to everyone.

"I would shut that hole you call a mouth Mr. Wade." Doom glared at Deadpool as Deadpool looked away while whistling.

"So, who is sub-leader while our 'True' leader is protecting this village?" Spiderman said in a mocking tone on how Doom was their true leader.

Doom pointed at Dante which surprise everyone but only for a moment.

"Me? Why?" Dante asked Doom.

"You've shown you can be a good leader when your not fooling around. Plus Mr. Uzumaki is too young, Mr. Wilson is a fool, I do not know Bob. Spiderman can be careless and will end making enemies rather than allies and you are the only one I can think of as of the moment. Also did you remember my plan earlier?" Doom explain his reasons.

"Ok, ok, ok then Boss. Well you heard him, let's go!" Dante smirk as the rest of the team nodded.

And with a wave of goodbye the team left the fate of the village in the hands of their leader Doctor Doom.

"You sure leaving him alone with them is a good idea?" Naruto looked worried.

" **Kid you have no idea what that man can do within a day. That village is protected trust me, we seen the Doc work before, now then let go meet up with the hottie we're suppose to protect remember?"** Deadpool wrapped his left arm around him putting good thoughts in the young hero's head.

 **Elsewhere in another large:**

Within another land far away within a land that skies that remain forever red as a dying sky that float above the earth between the heavens and earth.

A land of Death, Darkness and Chaos the people beyond this land would call it. For this land belongs to the Dark Elves the dark opposite of their good counterpart.

And the ruler of the land that belonged to the Dark Elves was a woman by the name of Olga.

Standing there within this land of hers stood a hooded figure. The hooded figure a long black coat that hide his entire figure even his face was hidden in shadow.

"Time to pay the Queen a visit before the fun starts." The hooded figure said to himself.

Suddenly two giant horned Demons stood in the hooded figure's way blocking him from entering through the front door.

 **"Yo! Hey you two there."** The two demons looked down at him.

 **"Yes, Look can ya open the door so I can see the Queen of this land? I got some important thing to tell her, so would ya mind letting a brother in?"** The Hooded Figure said with a kind manner.

The demons chuckled at him and swings their arms at him only for them to missed.

The Hooded Figure let out a disappointed sigh while shaking his head. The two demons suddenly felt something cut them in half.

 **"Why I am not surprise. I'll help myself."**

The Hooded Figure opened the giant door by himself and upon the doors opening. He was attacked by a pack of giant Orcs. However, the Hooded Figure vanished in the blink of the eye, the Orcs discover he was a foot away from them walking normally towards the path way to the Throne room.

The Orcs came running towards roaring.

The Hooded Figure stopped to looked back to see the Orcs coming towards him.

 **"Sorry guys but don't have time to play with you."** The hooded figure held his right hand at them as a huge burst of wind blast them pushing them about hundred feet away from him.

The hooded figure open the two giant doors that lend to Queen Olga's Throne room. Once the doors open, the hooded figure saw right there sitting in a black colored throne was the owner of this castle.

The hooded figure let out a loud whistle.

"Who dares enter my throne room without my permission!" A woman's voice shouted.

Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves. It is said her beautiful rivals that of the Goddess Celestine. Olga had exotic brown skin color, she wore a silver crown adorned of dark jewels. She had long luscious black hair that reached down to her feet. Olga had beautiful amber eyes as her right eye was hidden by her long hair. On each of her long elf ears were three ear rings, her face was epitome of beauty. She wore a long black cloak, behind it was purple and black strapless corset that held back her bust of an E-Cup in size. She wore purple leggings and arm bands. Above her black thong there was an odd tattoo imprinted right above her stomach. Holding in her right hand was a long black staff that held a large red gem.

The hooded figure quickly looked away.

' _Holy crap! She's fine…no…she's super bangable!'_ The hooded figure thought.

"Who are you?" Olga spoke in a calm tone.

 **"Beautiful place ya got here Queenie."** The hooded figure address Queen Olga.

"I said who are you? Answer me!" This time Olga spoke in a loud voice.

Before the hooded figure could speak, a young voice shouted in fury.

"GET AWAY FROM THE QUEEN!"

The hood figure turned to see who was shouting?

The person was running towards him armed with a sharp dagger. It was a female dark elf, she appeared to be in her late teens or so it was hard to tell due elves having long lifespans. She had tan skin with big bright red eyes that were filled with hate. Her hair was blonde colored tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head. She wore dark purple jacket that covered her shoulders and upper arms. She wore a long brown cape that hunt over her right shoulder, wearing a corset almost similar to Olga's her bust size was smaller compare to Olga's from the look of it she was at least either a C or B-cup. Her corset was connected to her thong and leggings by red straps in a garter-belt style of fashion, she wore pair of brown leather boots.

Her name was Chloe, she was a half elf. Half human half dark elf. And one of Olga's most faithful servant within her ranks.

Chloe slash her dagger down upon the unknown unwelcome guest. However, when she did strike the hooded person, there was a strange noise that sound like a buzzing noise. Before Chloe or Olga knew it, Chloe's dagger went right through the hooded figure like he was a ghost.

Olga rise her left brow in confusion as Chloe back away with a confuse look on her face.

 **"Sorry honey, but you…can't…harm…me. I'm not to fight or I am here to bring trouble. I am here to offer your Queen a deal."** The hooded man said.

"Who are you?" Olga asked.

 **"Who I am isn't important babe."** The hooded person let out a chuckle.

"It's important to me outsider." Olga said with a stare as Chloe stood in front of her Queen protecting her from the likes of this unknown guest.

 **"Trust me, who I am is no important to you or this world. But what is important is what gift I have for you. But if only if you accept my deal."** The hood figure explained.

Olga remain silence for a minute as she couldn't shake an ill manner around this person. As she felt an odd aura surrounding him.

 **"I can help you win this war, help you defeat Lady Celestine once and for all. Oh yes I know the tie between you two elves, so what ya say will you listen or will do things on your own. This is a once in a life time deal and most of all this is special and for free."** His words ring to Olga's elf ears, a way to defeat the leader of the forces of light within this land, a way to end this war that lasted for hundreds of years.

"What is your deal?" She asked, the hood figure bow his head before not he let out a happy chuckle.

The hooded figure held his right hand out to Olga, and in a flash within his right hand was an orb that held a black heart that had two red cross it making it into an X sharp.

"What's that?" Olga's bodyguard asked.

 **"This gift...well some would say, it can make the purest person into a Heartless."**

 **Elsewhere with our Heroes: Two hours later**

" **You know what we should have done before we left that village."** Deadpool said in a tired voice.

"Yeah what?" Dante asked.

"We could have ask them for food!" Bob shouted in the air.

The stomachs of the chosen heroes growl like hungry beasts

"This sucks." Spiderman groan.

"This really sucks!" Naruto fell to his knees "So hungry…"

But then something swift underneath their noses, the smell of food was nearby.

"Oh man that smells so good…where its coming from?" Naruto got off his feet.

" **WHO CARES IT FOOD!"** Deadpool shouted.

"I AGREED LET'S GO!" Bob and Deadpool ran off.

"Hold on guys don't go running off!" Naruto yelled. He ran after the two while Spiderman only sighs with Dante laughing as they followed after their teammates.

Th group ran up a hill only to stopped upon said hill to see where that smell of food was coming from.

Dante whistle loudly along with Deadpool.

"Whao talk about a city!" Spiderman looked surprise.

Downward below lend a road that guide them to the giant city of would seem possible hundreds or thousands of residents living within this city or rather Kingdom as the smell heavy of medieval style and in the far back stood a large castle.

"I'm guessing this is Celestine's place?" Spiderman guessed.

"If it is, man this place it's big as my village." Naruto was amaze how big this kingdom was.

" **I wonder if they have dragons?"** Deadpool said giggle smiled underneath his mask.

"But most important do they have good food?" Bob wonder while rubbing his beard.

"Hope we arrive before shit the fan with Doom." Naruto said.

" **Kid, I told you those people are in good hands. Their safe."** Deadpool once again told the Uzumaki, Naruto still frown still not believing him.

"Ok boys stop gawking at the sight and let go meet the natives." Dante was the first walked down the hill as the follows behind.

After few minutes of walking down the hill, they finally arrive at the gate of the Kingdom. There were people everywhere and all around, be they talking, buying items from the market to being new faces or residents of this kingdom.

"My village was big but we never had this many people unless it was time for the exams." The Uzumaki said while looking around the place while walking along with his teammates.

"If this place so big it has to be where she is. Now where's the biggest building here." Dante looked around.

"I'll take care of that." Spiderman said. But before the webcrawler was about to jump on to a house using his super jump. Naruto grabbed his right arm drawing his attention.

"Can ya do it without drawing attention, we in unknown land. And we don't who the enemy." He whispers to Spiderman.

"Got ya." Spiderman run into a nearby ally.

"Why did you tell him to do that?" Bob asked the Uzumaki.

"Hadn't you guys been paying attention look around." He whispers to his teammates.

Deadpool, Dante and Bob notice that the people in the market area stop to fix their stare upon the new faces especially since their outfits made them stick out.

" **The fuck ya looking at! Move on people nothing to see here!"** Deadpool shouted he pulled out his handgun and let out a warning shot in the arm.

The people of the market ran away in terror.

Dante facepalm at Deadpool's actions. Naruto grabbed Deadpool by the neck of his red suit.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted in the Merc with the mouth's face.

" **What? I didn't hurt anyone I only spooked them. I'm still a good guy kid."** Deadpool chuckle as he patted the Uzumaki on the head.

"You idiot you could have hurt someone! We're not trying bring fear, we're heroes!" Naruto punched Deadpool in the face.

"Whoa there kiddo relax, Deadpool does do thing extreme but he means well." Dante spoke on Wade's behalf.

" **To a level."** Deadpool chuckle as he got up after being punched by Naruto.

" **Gotta say kid you got one hell of a punch. I have healing factor but I can still feel that."** He rubbed his chin.

"Stop right here criminal scum!" A voice caught their attention.

"Oh, great the law is here, thanks Deadpool." Naruto stared at Wade.

" **Oh, your welcome little guy."** Deadpool laughed as he knew Naruto got troll by him.

Spiderman jumped down to joined the group.

"Hey I think I found where she might bee…e…e…e…e" Spiderman froze in his tracks.

As did the others, Bob blink twice to make sure what he was seeing was right before his eyes. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as his mouth hung open. Deadpool's jaw hit the ground while Dante was the only one unfazed by the shock.

"Someone looking sexy." Dante nod his head while smiling. Dante help Naruto shut his mouth and put Deadpool's mouth back up.

"Not nice to stare guys." The Devil Hunter said while keeping a cool calm tone.

But it was for hard for them truly hard for them not to be surprise by this shocked that stood before them. Dante wasn't shock at all for within his business of Devil Hunter he fought demons and within those demons he fought demons that would lewb tricks or sexually trap against him.

But then even not Dante was a little shock by the appearance of the woman standing in front of the group of heroes.

The woman's appearance is what draw their attention the most. The woman had light brown hair that tie up in a bun hairstyle. Her face covered in a mask that openly show her face was actually a helmet crown of a gold and silver headpiece framed her head.

She had beautiful blue eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye. She wore silver and gold color that match her helm match the same color of her armor, or what the people of this land would call armor. For the armor this beautiful woman was wearing didn't really cover much, for her arms, legs and parts of her waist were cover in armor but however, her entire mid-section was exposed as only scarp of metal cover her nipples for her breasts were about E-cup size, in a bikini like style along with a cloth thong that cover her lower regions.

Her name was Claudia, Claudia Levantine. Captain of the Knight within the land of Eostia and Celestine's personal bodyguard. Where ever she was, Celestine wasn't far behind.

"Holy shit she's beautiful." Naruto mumbles while he looked away.

"Looks like someone rob only half of her armor to show the goods." Spiderman said while letting out a small chuckle.

"Too Sexy." Bob looked away.

" **Boner engaged…"** Deadpool said proudly.

"Behavior boys." Dante whisper back as Bob slapped Naruto and Deadpool on the back of their heads while Spiderman dodge from getting a head slap.

"State your name and business. My soldiers were told of someone causing trouble, people running in fear from a man who can make the noise of thunder with his hands." Claudia state from the inform she was told.

Naruto, Bob and Spiderman stared at the Mech with the mouth.

"Somehow it got something to do with you doesn't it." Spiderman said while glaring.

"Relax babe, we don't mean any trouble. We just arrive and we were hoping to get some answers here." Dante told Claudia, while the female Knight had her eyes focus on the other heroes beside the Devil Hunter as she found their outfits to be very strange.

"And what would that be?" She ask while giving Dante her full attention.

"Actually its two things one we're here to see a woman named Celestine and two-" Dante was cut off by Claudia as she backed away from Dante for a moment.

"What business do you have with Lady Celestine?" Claudia reached to her right side to draw her sword on the Devil Hunter.

"A village needs her help. And we're looking for her." Naruto spoke this time.

"What village need our help, we usually hear those who need lady Celestine's help." Claudia rise her right brow.

"The village is going be in big trouble soon and we were send here to find and protect Celestine." Dante said in a serious tone this time, hoping to get Claudia to believed him.

"Protect Celestine? But I'm her bodyguard. I won't fall for-" Dante quickly grabbed her hands before she draw her weapon.

"Whoa easy there, we mean no trouble." Dante smiled at the female Knight.

"You there unhand Princess Knight Claudia!" A female voice shouted.

' _Princess Knight?'_ The heroes thought at the same-time.

The heroes looked to see a group of female Knights came to Claudia's aid however, unlike Claudia who worn armor the Knights that came to her aid however did not have any armor on at all. From looks of things they were butt naked but only had pads that covered their nipples and lower area.

" **The Boner rises…"** Deadpool said once again in a proud voice.

"Shut up Wade…" Naruto spoke Deadpool's true name.

" **Oh like I'm the only one who got a massive boner for these chicks. I got a boner, Dante got one, Bob got one and even you got a boner kid"** Claudia and the female Knights blush upon hearing Deadpool.

"Not helping Wade!" Naruto sighed.

 **"Oh? Well maybe this will help, Dante look out!"** Deadpool reached in his right pocket to pull out a Grenade. Dante's eyes widen upon seeing the sight of it. He pushed Claudia away as the Knight Beauty fell on her ass, the Devil Hunter feel towards Deadpool to stop him.

"Wade you idiot!" Dante shouted.

"Kid get her away from that its gonna blow!" Dante told Naruto.

However it was too late, the pin was already pulled and he threw towards the ground only the Grenade rolled towards where Claudia was as she got up only to see it rolled towards her. Looking confuse Claudia was about to picked up the Grenade however she was tackle to the floor by Naruto, Spiderman quickly used his web swing to throw the Grenade into the air.

 **KABOOM!**

"Lady Claudia are you okay?" One of the female Knights asked her.

Claudia felt someone was on top of her, as her breasts was touched by something. Opening her eyes, Claudia could see Naruto was on top of her, he saved her from being blown to pieces due to Deadpool stupid idea.

Claudia lay on her back with Naruto on top of her, her right hand was holding on to him for reason, but then Claudia notice her right hand had blood on it. Looking down she saw there was a sword jam right in Naruto's back.

"Can you...pull it out please..." The Uzumaki begged as he bear his teeth in pain.

"Oh crap," Spiderman said with a worried voice.

"Shit you okay kid?" Dante asked.

 **"Oops my bad!"** Deadpool admitted.

"I'll pulled it out." Bob said with a calm voice.

"Wait he might bleed out." Spiderman told Bob.

"Better then have just remain there." Bob told Spiderman while frowning.

"I don't care who does it. Just pull the sword out of me...please." Naruto begged as having a sword from a Holy Knight of a Goddess was very painfully especially when it flew right into your back thanks to the Grenade's blast force.

Spiderman used his web to pull the sword out of Naruto's back.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"The hell man!" Bob yelled at Deadpool.

 **"Hey I'm sorry I thought it was my smoke bomb my bad."** Deadpool rubbed the back of his head.

Before the boys had a chance to run for it, more female Knights came to Claudia's aid, the boys were surrounded by beautiful female Knights.

"You okay man?" Spiderman asked.

Spiderman and Dante, Bob and Deadpool saw that the sword wound on Naruto's back soon healed thanks to his inner power.

 **"Hey the kid a healer like me!"** Deadpool looked shock yet happy at the sametime.

"Well I"ll be." Dante said with a surprise smirk on his face.

 _'What other secrets this kid got?'_ The Devil Hunter wonder.

"Man that hurt like hell." The Uzumaki mumbled.

"Don't move, your surrounded." The female Knights surround them.

The heroes held up their arms in the air showing sign of surrender.

"For disturbing the peace and assaulting Lady Claudia, you are here by under arrest!" One of the female Knights.

Spiderman used this moment to make a run for it, as he quickly climb the wall of a nearby building making his escape.

"I'll come back for you guys, promise!" Spiderman ran off to the unknown.

 **"Really?!"** Deadpool shouted.

"Not for you!"

 **"Thanks, love you buddy!"**

Putting chain handcuff on each of the males, Dante stood in front while Naruto was behind with Bob behind Naruto with Deadpool last while one of Claudia's Knight held the chain that held them together.

"Well half of the plan is working." Dante said with a calm smiled.

"What ya mean we got arrested." Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, true. But at least we here and we might meet you know who. Beside not everyday you'll get arrest by a beautiful woman." Dante viewing on the bright side of this.

"He has a point." Bob agreed.

"And play along. I can break these cuff later on." Dante whispered.

"So can I." Naruto whisper back.

"Enough talking! You will be placed in our dungeon until Celestine decide what your punishment shall be." The female Knight told them.

"So she is here." Naruto looked shock.

"Told ya heh." Dante grinned.

 **"Does one of the punishment has her spanking us?"** Deadpool asked.

The heroes along with the female Knight looked at Deadpool with an odd stare.

 **"What I'm curious, I wanna know if she is the peacefully Hot Goddess or the one who gonna bend us over and fuck us in her secret sex dungeon."**

"Right..." Dante said with a worried look.

And so their journey begins on a bad day or does it?

 **End of Prologue Two**

 **I waited to make the second chapter a long one, didn't make you on the short chain after all.**

 **Here are the other heroes that will appear within this arc or later in the other arcs.**

 **Strider Hiryu-Strider**

 **Ryu Harabusa-Ninja Gaiden**

 **Erza Scarlet-Fariy Tail**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach,**

 **Morrigan Aensland-Darkstalkers**

 **Ruby Rose and Jaune-RWBY,**

 **Subzero-Mortal Kombat,**

 **Link (which version not sure)-Legend of Zelda**

 **Sophita Alexander-Soul Calibur**

 **Straw Hat Crew-One Piece**

 **There are other heroes will speak of them later on.**

 **Later everyone!**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**I don't own the Kuroinu series (wish I did so many things I would change) Marvel, Capcom, Namco or other series that appear within this story.**

 **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **Prologue-Those who are summon part 3**

Shortly after arriving at the city which belongs to their target, the Goddess Celestine. The heroes, but Spiderman were capture by the Knights that protected this city thanks to the foolish of Deadpool and thus our story begins here.

" **How many time, do I have to say it, I'm sorry."** Deadpool sighed.

"No matter what you say, you attacked Lady Claudia, that alone is unforgiveable. You will await in the dungeon until your punishment is decided." The female Knight told the team of heroes.

The heroes were chained together and were walked by the female Knight. While they were being escorted to the dungeon within the castle that belongs to the Goddess Celestine.

The lined up was Naruto, Dante, Deadpool and Bob were chained together by their feet and hands.

Naruto whisper to Dante "Got any ideas?"

Dante took a quick thought and an idea was brought to him, his respond with a cool calm smiled.

"Hey Wade." Dante looked over his right shoulder.

" **Yeah?"** Deadpool asked.

"Sorry," Dante said as his words confuse the mech with the mouth.

Dante reached and pulled off Deadpool's mask, the surprise caught him off guard and so he fell which cause the chains on their feet to pull which cause Naruto to trip as his face fall against the butt of the female Knight which surprise her as she too fell down.

"Owwww, what is-" The female Knight stopped as she saw something she should never have, Deadpool's face. Her eyes widen in shock saw she saw the burn and horrible scaring and cut along with other foul things were display upon Deadpool's face.

"Oh Goddess." The female Knight couldn't hold her stomach well from the sight of Deadpool's face. She threw upon seeing his face.

 **"Hey, I'm not that ugly."** Deadpool said with a sad expression.

"Sorry to say dude, but you are ugly." Naruto said while looking away, Naruto pick the keys off the female Knight and unlock everyone's chains, while the female Knight was still losing her lunch, the team of four escaped.

Though they were now within the castle that supposedly holds the Goddess. The team has been running for at least five minutes they went down and up few stairs lending them to either other levels to another stairs or to a dead end.

" **Man where the hell is the boss room."** Deadpool said.

"Boss room?" Naruto and Bob looked confuse.

" **You know, we're inside a castle, so the castle must have a protector, so find the protector and we will find our target, its basic video game man, didn't you guys ever played Castlevania?"** Deadpool said with a laugh.

"Stop!" Dante shouted.

The team froze as they hugged against the stone wall, as they could hear the sound of someone talking to someone. The voices belong to a man and a woman, they were talking about something, what it was wasn't fully clear the others.

"Ah yes, I will deliver this to Lady Celestine, have no fear milady." The man said.

"Make sure, she understand every detail down to the teeth, it's very important on the issue for coming war, right now the Church wishes us to used bounty-hunters and others for our gain. But it doesn't feel right." The woman explained.

"Yes, yes. I understand, my lady's wish shall come true." The man said.

"Thank you, everything been running smoothly every since you arrive. Still hard to believe an old man of your state can perform such a task." The woman said with a chuckle laughter.

"I live to serve my lady, now if you would excuse me. I cannot keep Lady Celestine waiting." The old man said to the woman.

"As you are." She said.

Suddenly the heroes froze as they heard someone running, the heroes saw a woman running down the hallway, it was one of Claudia's Knights, it didn't helped that they were bascilly butt-naked with that type of armor and seeing the female knight running down the hallway made it very erotic.

"Ugh, that armor style is going to be difficult to deal with. I mean how can we win a war with THAT by our side?!" Naruto asked his allies.

"True, I am pretty sure their fathers would freak if they saw their daughters dressed like that." Bob shook his head while letting out a disappointed sigh.

" **Having a boner is nice, but NOT everytime!"** Deadpool stated.

"I believe your are wrong, this world goes by different rules from our world, though it is different from your view or taste, please be mindful and respectful to the warriors of this Kingdom." A new voice spoke behind the heroes.

"I guess so." Naruto sighed.

"True." Bob nodded.

" **Fine, fine, fine we'll be nicer to them."** Deadpool rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that is true." Dante smiled but soon his smile turned into a frown.

Before the heroes even had a chance to looked to see who was talking to them, it ended within a second. The unknown person had Bob held underneath the person's right foot and had his left foot on Deadpool's head holding down with some strength. Naruto and Dante were held in headlocks underneath the person's left and right armpits.

"Now…tell me. Why are four men sneaking around milady's castle? HUH!" The person said.

The heroes notice the voice was the same person they heard before.

The person was an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back, what reveal that holding his white hair was a pink ribbon used for his ponytail.

"Gahh…I can't…breath…" Naruto gasp for air.

Dante felt the old man tighten his grip on the heroes.

' _For a old man he's strong as hell.'_ The devil hunter thought.

Suddenly out from nowhere a shot of webbing strike the old man in the face, blinding his sight as he let go of the heroes. The heroes looked to see who saved them, it was Spider-man.

" **About damn time web-head I thought he was going to crush my head!"** Deadpool yelled.

"Come on let's go that webbing won't hold him for long." Spiderman said, the heroes followed after him.

The heroes ran down few set of stairs and ran downward a hallway only to encounter another of stairs.

"This place is a damn maze!" Bob facepalm.

"Wait…a minute. Do you guys hear that?" Spiderman said.

The heroes listen as they could hear the sound of someone praying, but from where was the their question. Naruto placed his right hand on the floor, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Take the stairs downward then take the hallway, there are no stairs there only a hallway to a garden." The Uzumaki said.

" **The hell did you do?"** Deadpool asked.

"I used my charka to find where the voice was coming from. My charka echo to the noise.

" **Right…"** Deadpool stare at the young Ninja.

"I am a Ninja, ya know." Naruto stare back.

"Come on guys." Dante walked on ahead taking Naruto's advice.

" **Though you are a ninja, I was trained a lot by many people, even a ninja."** Deadpool smiled.

"Bet they didn't have abilities like I can do. Or have fast Kunai." Naruto smirk at the Mech with the mouth.

" **Maybe, but guns are faster than knives."** Deadpool stated. Deadpool took out his handgun showing the Uzumaki a modern day weapon.

"What? Nahhhh those things you used? That thing is big and loud and is no way faster than a speeding kunai or knives especially when charka use." Naruto said having frowning expression.

" **I'm telling ya kiddo, guns are faster and better then knives."** Deadpool kissed his two guns.

"Then why you a sword, it's just a bigger and longer knife." Naruto said.

" **True…buuut. That's the point, the point being guns…with bullet are faster than knives being thrown. Man you suck at the truth."** Deadpool laughed.

"We're from different worlds, the laws of there would change." Naruto offer an idea of it to Deadpool.

" **Hmmm, true…oh hey look."** Deadpool pointed which got the group's attention.

The heroes saw down below them was another set of stairs was but downward was someone praying, the person was in what seem to be a garden with a statue in the middle. The group notice how clear the room was open to the skies.

"This must be the highest floor." Dante said, as the others agreed with him.

 **Down below within this peacefully garden:**

The land of Eosita is oversee by a Goddess, that rule over this land, her name was Celestine, Celestine Lucullus, for she was the reincarnation of the Goddess Laurentia, Goddess of Purity and Light, Laurentia later in her godly life was reborn as a High Elf.

Celestine's appearance was truly that of a Goddess.

Celestine's beauty was unlike any there ever was. Being an Elf alone mark her with outstanding beauty. But Celestine's beauty on was a different level. With her green jade colored eyes, that remind people green gems shining in the sun. Celestine was a tall woman, standing about 5'10 close to six feet, her tall figure was statuesque, her almost milky white skin matched with her hair was beautiful blonde, that reached down to her feet. Celestine wore two type of Crowns on her head, her first crown was on top of her which seem like wreath, while her second Crown that was worn around her forehead as a golden crafted small Crown.

Celestine's body was slightly covered by a singular white cloth that cover her large heavy double G-cup breasts, that went down swirled around her legs, the only thing that cover her private area was a long belt that bucked sideways that display her long milky legs and lovely rounds birth-giving hips.

She was truly the meaning of Beauty.

But today Celestine will be having a special guest today.

While Celestine was praying, a group of heroes enter her garden. They could see her but only little while being from a high case of stairs.

"Found our target, let's go meet her.' Dante said, being the first to walk down the stairs case.

 **"Guns still faster."** Deadpool brought up the subject again, which made Naruto rolled his eyes as he sighs.

"Whatever," He reply.

As Naruto was about to take another step, Deadpool thought of a funny idea. He place his right feet near Naruto's left feet causing the Uzumaki to tripped.

"GAH!" He yelled as the others quickly move out of the way without thinking of causing him, as Naruto fell down the stairs falling towards their target.

"AW MAN!" Dante facepalm.

"That's gotta hurt." Bob looked away.

Celestine heard a noise coming to her way, the moment turn her head to the right to see who was there.

 **BAM!**

The heroes ran quickly down the stairs only to reaction to the messed that awaits them.

Celestine was laying on her back, she had spinning eyes with tiny birds flying above her as did Naruto, but the positon they were in was the problem. Though Celestine was laying on her back, it was how Naruto positon when he fell on her.

Naruto's head rest against Celestine's breasts, his right hand was touching her left breast, Celestine's left leg wrap around Naruto's back and Naruto's index and middle fingers of his left hand was Celestine's mouth of lewd positon as her tongue was touched by his fingers.

"HOLY CRAP!" Spider-man said with worry voice.

Deadpool took out his cell-phone **"This one is so going be my new Christmas card."** He laughed.

Bob and Dante ran over to helped Naruto get off Celestine before any guards show up.

"Lady Celestine, are you alright? We heard a loud noise." An older voice spoke.

' _SHHIIIIIT!'_ The group thought together.

Looking to their right they saw a group of women dressed in white clothed from shirt to dress. The one in front was easily noticeable as the leader of the group of women, she had shoulder-level-brown hair that match her brown eyes. Her skin was light, like Bob's, compare to weight size she was smaller large then Bob, as he was fatter than her. Her cup size was D-cup. On height level she was tall as Bob, her name was Ann, the head of the handmaidens of Celestine.

"Hey, you there what are-" Ann pause as she saw the positon Naruto and Celestine were in. The handmaidens gasp at the sight.

One of the handmaiden screamed while the other panic or fainted at the sight of their Goddess being attack by a pervert.

"PERVERT!" One of the handmaidens shouted.

"Wait! It was a mistake, look our friend fell down the stairs and-" Spiderman tried to explain the handmaidens what happen.

Anna let out a loud whistle that echo through the castle.

"Crap she called backup." Dante groan, he picked up Naruto off Celestine. He put Naruto over his right shoulder. Just as the group was about to leave the group froze upon seeing who was standing right behind them.

" **ITS YOU!"** Deadpool pointed.

It was the old man they encounter awhile ago. The group knew they were screwed, Deadpool reached inside Naruto's right pocket and took out a smoke bomb.

" **EVERYONE RUN!"** Deadpool threw it at the floor as the place was covered in heavy smoke.

Once the smoke has clear the hero group had disappear.

"Sir Valkenhayn, please inform Lady Claudia and her forces we have unwelcome guest. We must capture them, for all we know they could be working for that woman, Olga." Ann said to the old butler.

"Worry not, I will find them. They have not gotta far from me. I will track them down." The old butler took off with dashing speed.

"Wow, for an old man he's pretty fast." The handmaidens sweatdrop.

"Ugh, what's going on?" A voice spoke.

The handmaidens looked to see Celestine woke up, she looked around with a confuse look on her face.

 **Somewhere within Celestine's castle:**

"Oh man that was scary." Bob wipe the sweat off his forehead.

" **Yeah man, now-"** Deadpool stop talking halfway.

In a flash the heroes were teleported to another place before they realize it.

"Huh?" The heroes looked around to see where they were, it took them awhile to notice where they were. They were back at the village they saved not too long ago.

The heroes looked back to see Doctor Doom standing there with his arm crossed as he was waiting for his allies.

"Did you…brought us here?" Bob asked Doctor Doom.

"Glad to see you all in one piece, Mr. Wade be carefully with your actions, nearly cost us a hero not once but twice now." Doom said with a glare.

"Huh, you saw what happen?" Bob asked Doctor Doom.

"Yes, I watched your progress while I helped the villagers." He explains.

" **Hee-hee-hee sorry about that."** Doom kept his glare focus on Deadpool.

"Why did you summon us? Don't tell me those monsters showing up again?" Spiderman sighed.

"Oh, please that bothersome was dealt with hours ago. The village is protected by a barrier of my magic, no one shall enter or leave this barrier unless I say so. Now gentlemen we need to talk, during your mission which you failed to do, I have gather information. But let us talk somewhere else I believe our mission will come to us very soon."

Doom walked off as the rest of the heroes follow behind as they were curious on what their leader knows.

"Oh yes, Dante please wake up Mr. Uzumaki will you please?" Doom asked the Devil Hunter.

 **SLAP!**

"THE HELL!" Naruto shouted

"Thank you, Dante." Doom said. While Deadpool laughed at the Uzumaki, Bob shook his head while Spiderman facepalm, this was one interesting pair of heroes this world will ever see.

 **Elsewhere in another location:**

" **And since you've accepted my gift, I've decide to give you an extra gift as well."** The hooded man said.

"What kind of extra gift would that be?" The Dark Elf Queen asked her new 'friend'.

The hooded man snapped his fingers and within the blink of the eye. Stood before the Queen and her servant a man, the man's appearance was rare and new to the dark elves.

The man stood tall, around the height of 6'6, he wore a red formal clothed, he wore a black sleeves shirt underneath his red coat, his red pants matched his coat. He wore black colored dress shoes to show a manner of style the man possessed. He had short blonde hair, only facial he had was his mustache. But the most noticeable feature about the man was, he only had one eye. He wore an eyepatch over where his right eye was.

The man saw Olga and Chloe, he walked towards the two dark elves. Olga had to look up at him to display he was taller than her. The man looked Olga in the eyed. Olga looked back at the tall man showing no fear or doubt in her eyes.

The tall man kept his focus on Olga for over at least three minutes.

"Hey, what's his problem?" Chloe asked the hooded man.

" **He's deciding."** The hooded man said to Chloe.

"On what?" She asked him.

" **To obey."** He responds to her question.

The man then got down on one knee with his head bowing down to not only to Olga, but too Chloe as well.

" **You sure?"** The hooded man asked his tall friend.

The tall man looked over his left shoulder giving the hooded man a long stared.

" **Very well then, I will leave you with them."** The hooded man said.

"Wait, why leave him here?" Chloe asked.

"Is he the gift, right?" Olga asked.

" **He's the second part of the gift, think of him as extra muscle."** The hooded man explained.

"Extra muscle? What for? Queen Olga has me and monsters under her control!" Chloe shout at the hooded man.

" **Ah, so angry yet so young. Listen your 'monsters' couldn't stop me. Do you think they will stop Celestine's new champions?"** The hooded man asked them. Olga let out a small gasp of surprise when he spoke of it.

"New champions?" Chloe looked confused.

" **You'll see soon enough. But right now he's the only one you girls should trust with your life. Trust me, If you don't you will regret it very soon. A week from now Celestine's new champions will come to your land. I decide to give you a fair chance of victory Queenie."** The hooded man chuckled.

"Why should we trust him? He's a human." Chloe looked at the tall man with a venom glare.

 **"One he's not from this era, two he's a very powerful fighter for a 'human' and three he's your bodyguard. Not just Olga's but your also blondie."** The hooded man informed them.

" **Good luck and my dear sir, play nice until the bad guy come."** The hooded man wave at the tall man before he vanish in thin air as if he was never there.

Suddenly the doors of the throne open wide as Olga saw her forces/monsters were running towards Olga, but they saw the tall human standing right beside their 'Queen' the monsters ran towards him.

"Wa-" Before Olga spoke, the tall man held out his right arm in front of Olga.

Leaving his spot without saying a word to either dark elves. He ran towards the monster minions of Olga.

The first to attack him were the large Ogres who were taller and bigger then him. The Ogres believed they could outnumbered the human who dares enter their mistress castle as he saw fit.

The tall man grabbed the first Ogres and snapped its right arm like a twig, it then roundhouse kick the Ogres into the others, the others demons such as the tiny Imps shot a fire ball at the tall man.

The tall man looked back to see the fireball, he looked away but not before rising his right hand and bitch-slap the fireball back to the Imp, killing it with its own magic.

Then suddenly a large purple colored horned demon stood in front of the tall man as if it believed it would be the one to defeat this normal human being.

The tall jumped high into the air before the giant demon had a chance to grab him, the tall man then right leg moved up along with a turn spin strike.

" **GAHHHH!"** The demon howled in pain.

The tall man slice off the giant demon's right eye with using his right leg only. Olga and Chloe were shock by the skills this man had but only Chloe express emotional facial while Olga watched with a cold stare, showing she wasn't shock by it but within her mind she was amaze by the tall man's fighting skills.

The tall man notice there was green blood got on his coat, the tall man sigh while frowning. He took off his red coat and toss it aside.

The rest of Olga's forces were shocked on how this one man alone, was able to kill and do damage to some of Olga's forces, the tall man looked at the rest of the hundreds of monsters Olga had under her control. But the tall man didn't even show a look of worry at all, only a cold emotionless stare.

The tall man made a hand gestures to the demonic army of Olga. The hand gesture was **'Bring it'**

The tall man saw the demonic army wasn't moving a single muscle at all, neither by fear or they weren't stupid enough to take him on alone. But since they weren't coming to him, the tall man start walking towards them.

"Wait." Olga said, the tall man stopped in his tracks.

"You have proven your point, you are not weak as we thought. But I won't have you slaughtering my subjects just for you to prove you are powerful…for a human. Stop this mindless slaughter." Olga ordered him.

The tall man looked at Olga's army for a moment, but turned around walking towards Olga, but only stopped a foot before her, the tall man bow his head and looked at his Mistress and Chloe.

"What is your name?" Chloe asked the tall man.

The tall man didn't say anything but stared at Chloe and Olga.

"Hey! I said what is your name?" Chloe asked, but once again the tall man didn't pay her no mind. Which started to piss off Chloe, she was about to say something but Olga spoke.

"What is your name…servant?" Olga asked the tall man.

The tall man didn't say anything at all.

"How dare-" Chloe was cut off by a voice.

"Will it serve my mistress to know my name?" The voice asked.

The voice was aged, belong to male indeed but had some bit of ascent into it.

"Oh, so you can talk." Olga smiled, but only for a moment before returning to a frowning expression.

"Do you wish to know, my Mistress?" The tall man asked.

Olga stare at the tall human for a moment, she closed her eyes for a moment thinking how she can use this man for her gain, thinking if her enemies had new warriors to battle with then surely this man can be very useful to her, but he was human…he cannot be trusted.

"Your name is not worth to remember, human." Olga looked away.

"Very well." The tall man bow his head.

' _I will have to be carefully with you, human. I feel a power within you, a power…no human should have.'_

The tall man stood up and walked away from Olga and Chloe leaving the two dark elves to worried not for the guardian, but the new champions of Celestine the hooded man spoke of.

The tall man left the throne room, shutting the doors behind him. Alone in the silences of the hallway to the throne room.

"He...he...he...he...hahaha." The tall man laughed for some reason.

He smiled. He cracked his neck while letting out a sigh of relief.

The tall man took off his eyepatch on his right eye, as the dark area around his right eye glow with a red shine.

Whoever this guardian was, the champions of Celestine better be ready for no amount of Good Luck can give them a chance of Hope, for this man secretly thirst for a battle.

"This is going to be fun..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sorry for long wait everyone**

 **The other heroes will show up but bit later on as heroes will show up be it each chapter or later in the arcs, so far two new faces have shown up during this chapter.**

 **Now as in for the pairing, well I was focus on the story then the pairing for the time being, I want to build up bond and other things before the main event of the arc begins, as the world is big, so the heroes fighting Kuroinu won't be the only battle in this story.**

 **But if you to know or guess on how the pairings would be, I guess it will down as this**

 **Dante X Queen Nina Dragundaala (I plan Dante to be paired with Queen Nina from Princess Knight Catue)**

 **Naruto X can be either X Claudia or Celestine or even Alicia but gonna pick one of them, since this is a story, I rather focus on story first before having pairing come into play, don't want some people right off the bat to jump the gun and say I will give Naruto a harem and leave the others out of it.**

 **Deadpool X Death-they seem to have a odd but strong relationship from I read through the series**

 **Bob X Ann (Leader of Celestine's handmaiden)**

 **Spider-Man X ? (due how Spider-Man love life has suck not sure would giving him one would help as he has lot of lose)**

 **Doom X Queen Christina Rothschlit (From Himekishi Angelica) or Queen Celine from Inda No Himekishi Janne -** **not sure as Doom so far has been a single ruler and if he did marry a woman it would be a Queen or a woman that will bring a great ties to his plans if means to gain a huge victory for them, but that Doom in the past can't say on Doom during this modern year of comics.**

 **Anyway talk more in later chapters**

 **Later everyone!**


	4. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kuroinu or Marvel, Capcom, Namco, or any other series that appear within this story**

 **This is the tale thus far**

 **Heroes are brought, new trouble is found, a village is saved but new danger awaits our heroes**

 **Chapter 1-It's start from here**

Doom held a meeting with him and the five heroes, Doom explain the information he has gain during this time helping the village for the pass few hours.

Doom brought the heroes into a building what seem to be where meeting was being held. This building was a city-hall to some.

" **Ok Doc tells us what ya got."** Deadpool waited for an answer did the others.

"Very well, it will take time but listen. The information I gather is quite a tale." He started.

 **This is the land of Eosita or Ostia to others.**

 **There are aberrant race dwelling up north considered by others to be the land of heinous beings, monsters, beasts, fiends that took great joys in trampling over lives of the innocents be it killing or stealing.**

 **This race was known as the Legion.**

 **These members of Legion prone to follow their instincts, war and death and lose, broke out every time they pushed southward as other races attempted to halt their them, these races were humans, dwarves, halfings, demi-humans or Beastkin or other civilized races that treated or view this war as nothing but a natural disaster in wait if they did nothing.**

 **With each victory of theirs, the Legion would flee back to the north of their homeland.**

 **But neither the religious motivation to launch retaliatory crusade nor the economic resources to support one, the civilized races would simple return to their old ways of life.**

 **But this war would never end so easily.**

 **A few hundred years ago, a giant castle known as the Black Citadel had appeared in the far north. Many would say that its appearance was the origin of the change, setting off a chain of events that would culminate this war for many generations.**

 **Dark powerful arts of magic turned the land of the Black Citadel into a barren wasteland in minutes, draining the land life, the sky draped in crimson making the air hard to breath. The land was transformed into a murky, toxic swamps.**

 **Just being within the area was enough to weaken the constitution of any human, elf, dwarf, halfling. Rumors has it a beautiful dark elf rules this dead land, soon the land was known as the Dark Country.**

 **Ogres, Orcs, Goblins, Troll, Gargoyles and other evil beings, be they greedy, lustful, aberrant races of the Legion began to gather within this curse land to the ends of this northland.**

 **The Dark Queen was known to have such dark magics that heal their wounds instant.**

 **Thanks to her aid, the Legion began to advance once more. As even outside her own realm, the Dark Queen's enchantment still retained effectiveness. But the Legions made a fatal mistake, though. Before it could begin their assault on the southlands, the civilized races had formed an alliance, a faction of seven fortresses of their own along the border to the Northlands.**

 **This idea was the act of a single being, a High Elf. Her actions alone helped the alliance in their favor. This High Elf is considered to be a goddess reborn. Revered as a holy symbol by the Church, she had having premonitions concerning the coming threats of the Black Citadel.**

 **These premonitions were often accompanied by moments of clairvoyance, allowing her to clearly view exact events in the future.**

 **Since these visions were helpful and truthful proven in the past, the leaders of the alliance took these visions very seriously. The authorities of each nation gathered before the high elf, quickly forming an alliance with the Church backing.**

 **This was the birth of the "Seven Shields of Alliance." Comprised of seven nations. Its army consisted of seven battalions, each stationed in one of the seven fortresses along the borders.**

 **But despite the protests from both the Church and the national leaders, the high elf stationed herself in the seventh fortress. The "White Citadel" was created. Where she could pray for the conclusion to the war.**

 **However, both armies were evenly matched. The war dragged on for hundreds of years, marked only by occasional short-lived cease-fires. The war's length gave birth to professionals of its' arts: mercenaries. The Alliance's army had been almost entirely composed of knights, soldiers of fortune were eventually incorporated into their ranks.**

 **The Mercenaries started off as a small band but as time went their numbers grew. But these bands were nothing more than that, a disorganized and without structure.**

"Well isn't this a big mess, and we are the ones who have clean it up." Spiderman letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Knowing this, we have to end this war quick. Or else it will we'll be here forever!" Naruto smash his hands down on the table.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm not finish yet." Doctor Doom said. Naruto had an angry frown on his face before laid back in his chair.

"Keep talking Doc." Bob wished to hear more.

Doctor Doom nodded as he went on "The Church was very wary, they decided that it would be in the Alliance's best interest to not commit their own army to full on attack on land of the Dark Queen. They will use lower rank, hired hands."

"Ok, quick question how did you gain this information?" Dante asked Doctor Doom.

"While you gentlemen were away on your mission, the demons came again. But I was here to defend them, a resident from the land of ken was attack. After I saved them I discover this information. But, of course they wouldn't tell me everything. But told me enough." Doctor Doom explain to his allies.

"And who this person was?" Spiderman asked.

"You didn't harm them using your magic, we are the heroes here." Bob said while Naruto looked worried as did Dante.

"Of course not." Doctor Doom snapped his fingers.

Entering the room was a middle age woman, she wore dark blue robes along with a hood that hide her hair. Judging from her appearance she was a Nun to the heroes. Beside her was the village chief Rom.

"Hello, there gentlemen." Rom said in a friendly tone.

"Hey old man." Both Naruto and Spiderman said.

"Where did you find her?" Bob asked Doctor Doom.

"Seem, her carriage was attack by the monsters of this land. She and five others were lucky I saved them, but one was taken by a flying creatures." Doctor Doom explained.

Doom looked at each of his allies faces seeing their expression or their body language. But before anyone spoke. Dante had a frowning expression but he didn't look disappointed he figure this world have stuff like this. Bob sigh with his eyes closed, Deadpool was emptying his guns and reloading them with bullets.

Naruto's expression was easily read, his new eye color exposed him, his blue eyes was red now but he looked normal.

Spiderman smash his hands down on the table and pointed at Doctor Doom as he spoke with anger in his voice.

"You could at least use your magic to save the rest. You were there!"

"Before any of you say another word, we are heroes yes. But you must accept the fact you cannot save every life. Do you understand, Mr. Uzumaki, Spiderman?" Doctor Doom spoke especially to these two.

"Tsk," Naruto's eyes change back to blue.

"I'm just saying, you saw it happen Doom. Doesn't hurt show them we're someone you don't messed with. Sooner or later we're going bring the fight to the enemy." Spiderman said his point of view.

"But I am truly graceful to Mr. Doom. And I thank you all for saving these kind people." The Nun spoke up which got the heroes attention.

"Thought my fellow sister was taken by the demons of the Dark Queen. I pray she will be save very soon. But I know not all battle are filled with the cheers of victory." She told the heroes. Though she was frowning her eyes was filled with hope.

"Thank you, that will be all." The Nun nod her head and left the room.

"Now we will go with our plan, we first explain upon our arrival. Do you remember gentlemen?" Doctor Doom asked his allies as the group sighed.

"Just in case, what was the plan again?" Bob asked.

"The world will know us, for who we are. Heroes. But first we must gain the trust and support of the nations of the south." Doctor Doom said.

"Gaining support and trust is key in any battle." Spiderman nodded.

"Go on, team leader." Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"When we meet Celestine, she will know us as a new Kingdom. Now gentlemen do you remember the roles I've given you." Doctor Doom waited for them respond.

" **The King's Fool and Assassin."** Deadpool said with delight.

"King's bounty-hunter and brother." Dante spoke this time with a smirk.

"The…Prince…for some reason. Would be better off as the assassin." Naruto sigh at his role.

 **"Sorry kiddo, assassin spot is taken, beside someone has to play as Prince Charming."** Deadpool laughed.

"The Royal Bodyguard." Bob said with a wide grin.

"The second in command and scout and thinker of the group." Spiderman mumbles the last two parts.

"Good and I am…" Doctor Doom waited for them to finish it for him.

"The King and leader of the group, yes we know!" The group said together be in an annoyed voice or submitted tone.

"Good."

"And what about the enemy?" Bob asked Doctor Doom.

"In time Mr. Bob in time. But right now our most important task to gain the trust of not only Celestine, but the people of her nation. Only then will we have a bigger chance to end this quickly as possible." Doctor Doom explained.

" **So, when do we let the Goddess know she going to have company?"** The Merc with the mouth asked.

"Soon…very soon." Doom smiled behind his iron mask.

" **It's tomorrow isn't it?"**

"No, because now we first have to deal with…a little problem." Doctor Doom let out a small sigh.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"While protecting the village, Rom explain to me the village is in need of food and water. During out first encounter with the fiends, their food and water were taken while we protected the people. Now we need to find food and water for them or else." Doctor Doom said as Rom nodded.

"Yes, it happen every time those demons come. Not sure what to do now. We at least have three days worth of food." Rom sighed.

"Easy, how about we go to-" Bob was cut off by Doctor Doom.

"Before you speak Mr. Bob. Note that because of Mr. Wade's trouble I doubt the people of Celestine will trust us so soon, let alone give us food or water." Everyone focus their attention on Deadpool.

" **Oops, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, promise on my healing factor!"** The Merc with the mouth said.

"So, what? We're on a mission to bring food here? I don't think this land is a good base for us. It doesn't look very livable as you said. The land of the Dark Queen seems lifeless. Think be better if we just move everyone else, somewhere we can get food and water for everyone. Then we can come back and finish this." Spiderman said to the group.

Doctor Doom nodded his head, agreeing with Spiderman on the subject.

"We are in the crosslines of North and South, while I agree this land is lifeless due to the north, but however with enough care and power. This line can become a heathy base for us. But once again I agree with Spiderman, for now we shall move, we will find a new base. We leave in the morning, after…the summon." Doctor Doom Explain.

"Summon?" The group asked.

"Did you forget? Everyday the demons are summon through a portal above the village, after we deal with them we can move the villagers with us to our new location." Doctor Doom explain to the group.

Suddenly Deadpool chuckled which caught the group's attention.

"What is it, Mr. Wade?" Doctor Doom asked.

" **Hear me out...we move tonight, Doom can use his magic to make a giant carriage so we can take everyone, while driving to our new spot, each of us will take over watch while the others rest. But at this spot, I'll leave one of my special bombs as a gift to those damn hentai-monsters."** Deadpool waited for a respond from his teammates.

"It's worth a shot." Naruto spoke.

"If we act now we might have few hours start." Dante said.

"It might just work." Bob said while thinking.

"Well, that's a good plan." Spiderman said with a surprise tone of voice.

"Very well, we will take your advice Mr. Wade, but you will be the first watcher." Doctor Doom glare at the mech with a mouth.

" **Trust me guys. It's going to work."** Deadpool said while giving his teammates a thump up.

" **But before that plan can work, I need Naruto's help with his shadow-clone magic."**

"What is it you need help with my clone?" He asked Deadpool.

 **Few minutes later:**

The villagers were gather together all sixty of them, men, women and children of both young and old were brought before the heroes.

Children wonder what was happening, while the adults were worried as of why the heroes ask them to be brought before their heroes in the middle of the night.

Doctor Doom explain to the people of the village tonight they will be free from being imprison by the dark magics of the dark elf queen, the villagers expression were pure golden expression to the heroes, they had tears running down their faces, one of the villagers had their head complete bow down to the heroes, while others let out cries of joy as the others grabbed Doctor Doom's hands and shook them as they did with the rest of the heroes, but with hugs of joy.

The heroes saw the Nun they spoke earlier too, they notice there were other Nuns with her about five, they guess these were the others Doom saved as he couldn't help the one that was kidnap.

Only a few seconds later; the villagers watched as Doctor Doom used his magic to create a giant long carriage that didn't seem large on the outside but once they step inside it was a totally different view. Inside of the giant carriage was massive and long enough for everyone to fit inside.

While everyone was helping the villagers getting inside the carriage. Naruto and Deadpool was standing in the heart of the village.

"Ok so you want me to make a shadow clone of you? You know you could learn it how to do it." Naruto offering the idea.

" **Yeah maybe another time, we're on a timer here kiddo. So make your shadow clone look like me."**

"May I ask why?" The Uzumaki rise a brow.

" **When the monsters show up, they will be looking humans right? What better than using me as bait. I'm loud and can keep them busy long enough, but your skill would make it up, us together would keep them busy until the bomb goes off. Plus I don't want to be blown to pieces just yet, we just got here."**

"Fine whatever, let me borrow your charka." The Uzumaki sigh.

" **My what?"** Deadpool felt Naruto's hand on his chest as he felt funny for a moment.

Naruto draw out Deadpool's charka, Deadpool looked confuse as hell after what he just saw. Naruto's body was cover in yellow aura just for a moment. Naruto perform a hand sign and in a proof of smoke, another Deadpool stand beside the two.

" **What the!"** Deadpool looked surprise.

The shadow clone of Deadpool cracked his neck and let out a yawn.

" **Deadpool #2 is here, so I'm here boss what's the orders?"** The clone asked the original.

"I did my part now the rest is up to you Wade." The Uzumaki walked off to joined the others.

Dante finish setting the horses to the carriage about six horses.

"Alright we're all set." The devil hunter yell.

Deadpool wave goodbye to his shadow clone as he hopped on to the carriage and took over being the driver and watcher.

" **ROAD TRIP!"** Deadpool shouted with joy.

And so, the heroes and the villagers ride through the night in hope of finding a new base of not only gaining Celestine's trust but the worlds, as these heroes were here to stay until all knew who they were.

But everyone wonder why Deadpool was picking up speed as it was still during the night, very soon their question was will be answer.

 **Elsewhere: in the dark land**

The Champion of Olga stood outside the lair of dark queen, staring red sky seeing how different it was.

But then he saw something in the skies, a creature of some kind holding something in its talon feet. The flying creature dropped whatever it was to the ground, as whatever it was, it was falling fast to the ground and it was screaming.

The Champion held out his arms to catch whoever or what was falling from the skies, the man heard sound of rushing feet coming behind him, looking over his shoulder he could see it was the monster forces of Olga.

They had a hunger or lustful look on their faces for some reason. The forces held flying creatures, ogres, imps and others large demonic beast. But the Champion pay them no mind as he was focus on catching what was falling from the skies.

"SAAAAAAVVVVE MEEEEEE!" A voice cried.

 **BOOM!**

A powerful shockwave was unleashed upon catching the falling person, the shockwave pushed back the monstrous force, as the Champion caught the falling person from falling to their death. Around the Champion was large cracks in the ground coming from the impact from catching the person.

In the Champion's arms was a woman, a nun from a holy religion. She wore dark blue robes of color that matched her black shoes, her hair was blonde, she has green eyes. She was short in size compare to the Champion's figure. She was very busty about double D cup in size.

The Champion placed her down as she stood on her own two feet. But upon seeing what was behind the Champion she hid right behind him after seeing the monsters who were staring at her with a lustful look.

" **Give us the woman."** Said one of the monsters.

The Champion looked at the woman then at the monsters, he quickly grew a smirk on his face.

"Why should I?" He asked.

" **All women who enter this land is prey nothing more nothing less for our desires, it is law by Queen Olga. You serve our Queen, you better follow that rule…human."**

The woman held to the Champion as she shook her as she started to cry.

The Champion could hear her cry, the Champion reached back and held the woman by the neck of her clothes. He held her in front of the monsters, the woman's eyes widen in fear as she started to pray hoping she wasn't going to be raped or eaten by these demons.

"So, I am ordered to give any humans, I find to you guys huh?" The Champion asked them.

" **YES! NOW GIVE US THE WOMAN!"** The Monster shouted.

The Champion smiled, the Nun looked deeply worried as the man just dropped her down.

"If you want her, just take her." The Champion said with a smiled.

" **Good humans, obey us like a good dog, and you will live."** The monsters laughed together.

"No, no, no, no. Please save me, I don't want them to rape me. I am a Nun of Lady Celestine. Please don't give me to them please! I beg of you." The Nun begged.

The Nun wrapped her arms around the Champion's right leg. The woman looked up at him with tears running down her face. The Champion sigh at this pitiful sight.

The monsters couldn't wait any longer, they leap towards the Nun.

"NO!" The Nun screamed.

Suddenly the Champions arms glowed with a purple aura, he held his arms back as he had a sadist of a grin appear on his face. The Monsters gasp in shock as they fell for his trap.

 **"KAISER WAVE!"** The Champion shouted, he unleashed a powerful energy blast that torn through half of the large group in seconds.

"Huh?" The Nun looked confuse as for what just happen.

" **Y-Y-Y-YOU TRICKED US!"** One of the surviving monsters shouted.

"I serve your Queen, yes. But **I DO NOT SERVE YOU**! I am her chosen Champion for a reason, I am a special Human and thus I am more powerful then you maggots! Have you worms ever heard of finder keepers? I caught this woman and thus she is mine. She is **MINE**!" The Champion laughed. Soon his laugh stopped, his face switch a serious glare.

"If a caught one of you maggots touching her or try to rape her. I will kill you all no matter what the Queen say. This woman is mine." He grew a large grin.

The Champion's right arm glow with a green power this time, the monsters nodded in agreement as they promise not to lay a finger on the Champion's Nun. The Champion grabbed the Nun's right hand and walked back inside the Castle as she looked worried and yet she felt safe around this strong human who these demons listen too.

"Thank you for protecting me." The Nun said while she held his hand tighter.

"I only did it because, I find their fun tasteless and avoiding. You will serve me, I saved you twice now." The Champion said as they enter the hallway.

The Nun notice many of the residents of this castle backed away from the Champion in fear or respect.

"May I ask who are you? The monsters here are afraid of you. Why is that?" She asked.

"Because they know better than to challenge me, you may call me Master, or Rugal." The Champion spoke his name.

"…" The Nun remain silence not wanting to accept this fate.

"Like it or not I am the only thing keeping those monster from taking you, serve me or be prey." Rugal was giving her the choice. The Nun didn't like the choices she was given, she would rather be free, away from this dark land. But seeing Rugal did save her and now he was offering a one time choice, she had choice neither way.

"…I understand…Master Rugal." The Nun sighed.

"Good," The two walked the long hallway, the monsters growl at this sight of this.

" **Grrr damnit why should we listen to that shitty human!"**

" **You should listen to him, haven't you heard? He killed ten demons since he been here. He even killed the gate eater demon."**

" **Just how powerful is this human?"**

" **Too powerful…"**

 **Elsewhere: back at the village few hours later**

It was morning when the portal open above the village just as Doctor Doom said, the numbers of hundreds of demons and monster fall down from the portal downward to the village in hope of gaining more food, women and maybe kill few male humans in the progress.

However, what the hundreds of demons saw was not their usual prize but one man, one human standing there to greet them.

" **Sorry guys, no killing and raping for you today, but I got something special for you guys. You deserve after coming here for nothing. I call it Baby with a big bang."**

The shadow clone held a large item in his arms, he carried it as if it was a baby human. The demons only glare at the item, it was made out of metal with a strange red and green glow but they notice how fast the lights were glowing. Deadpool push a big red button on the device which stopped the glowing, however.

 **"It's gonna be a real one, hope your the type get sun burn so easy."** The clone laughed as the monsters growl while looking around for their usual prey.

" **If your looking for everyone, sorry guys but no one here but me. But don't worry. I'll keep ya company ha-ha-ha-ha.** **Well I hope you enjoy it, it's gonna be a big blast...3..2..1."** Deadpool's clone wave goodbye as the metal item was consume in a blight light that blinded the demons, but suddenly...

 **Meanwhile on the road miles away:**

 **KABOOM!**

The carriage stopped as Deadpool, Naruto, Spiderman, Bob, Dante and Doctor Doom peeked their heads out to see nothing but a giant mushroom cloud forming in the air.

"Deadpool, please tell me you didn't use a nuke." Dante asks with a deadpan face.

"Holy...crap." Bob looked shocked.

"That's too big for a bomb." Naruto looked worried.

Doctor Doom only stare at the giant mushroom cloud.

"Well...at least we got them." Spider-Man said while slowly nodding his head.

" **No, I use my special bomb, the bomb Logan always ask me to use to blow an island up or one of those underground bases. First time I've used it on a village, think of as one hundred C-4 in one place.. Well at least the problem is taken care of. Let's keep going."**

 **The Two Days later: Olga's Throne room**

Rugal enter the throne room as Olga summoned him, wondering what the dark elf wanted brought his curious as he knew she didn't trust him.

Within the throne room was the hooded man who brought him here.

"What are you doing here?" Rugal asked the hooded man.

" **Oh you know, checking on how things are. Queenie here was asking me how many Champions does her enemy have, I reminded her, Celestine will have six, six Champions. Sooooo yeah I think you know why I am here."**

"Six Champions? HA! Please. Like I need backup." Rugal frown.

" **Oh Rugal, of course you don't need one."** The Hooded man spoke his name, letting Olga knowing his name for the first time.

Then Rugal rise his left brow while still frowning.

"What? More protection for her?" Rugal asked.

" **Yes and no, I will give her one extra fighter but this one will only do two things, one keep an eye on you and two being Olga's spy because this one has a very special ability."**

"Keep an eye on me? What for I have been loyal to the Dark Elf." Rugal stared at the Queen.

" **That is true, but also you have been…killing most of her soldiers...a lot...like bodies all over the place...someone got issues...I am sure that's your favorite thing to do back where your from...I'm just saying cool it down on the killing man, the fun hasn't even started yet."**

"That's because they keep challenging me and keep trying to rape my service. I told them not to challenge me nor lay a finger on my service. I am Olga's human fighter yes, but I am NOT THEIR SLAVE!" Rugal shouted, Rugal's body suddenly surrounded by purple aura.

" **Ok…point taken. But you know Olga have been busy, she doesn't know everything her soldiers do. So just take this."** The Hooded man toss an item at Rugal, he caught it upon it being thrown.

Looking at the item it was a silver cross with a red ruby in the middle of the cross. Rugal looked confuse but only for a moment.

" **Give it to your service, have her wear it all time and no one can touch her, not Olga's monsters, not Chloe nor the Queen herself. Only the person your service trust may touch her. Ok so everyone's happy now? Good, now back to the matter. Now then let me introduce your new subject Queenie."** The Hooded man snapped his finger as a portal of red energy appeared before everyone.

Walking out of the portal was Olga's second subject/champion. Olga frowned as her second champion was another human but this human was female. But she noticed something odd about this one.

The female human wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her eyes were a rare kind of eye set as her left and right eye were two different eye colors as her right eye is brown while her left eye is pale pink.

But suddenly she blinked the color of her eyes switch color, her left became brown while her right became pink.

She held a rather large umbrella. She held it with her right hand, as she walked from the portal she looked around with a joyful shock look on her face. She looked happy as she looked around while spinning in a small cycle.

She bumped into Rugal without paying attention, but she smiled afterward she looked up at Rugal, she was truly short compare to their heights, she was only 4'10 a tiny small compare to Rugal's tall figure.

"This little one here is the one to keep me in check?" Rugal laughed.

" **Actually no."** The hooded man in a calm tone, which made Rugal a little worry.

"What?"

" **She's not the one I wanted, but she made me change my mind. I had another person in mind, but this little lady offer me something bigger, so in return for allowing me to bring her out early."**

"And what is that?" Olga asked this time.

" **For me to know and for you to learn later…much later. Don't worry Queenie I have no malice towards of anyway, I will help you win this war but in return, you must trust me. Or else you will face a very BAD ending."** The hooded man sounded very serious on the last note.

The female human looked at Rugal but this time, she had a grin as her eyes focus a stare upon the tall man.

"Hnmp, do whatever you wish. But don't get in my way." Rugal walked off as the short female watched him leave the throne room. Her grin became large and very wide as her eyes widen with a scary glare.

" **Neo, honey over here."** The hooded man called her name. She turned around upon being called, once she turned around she a friendly smiled on her face.

"Why do you keep bringing humans as my guardians?" Olga asked.

" **They're not just humans, their 'special' humans. You should trust them Queenie they will protect you and Chloe. You have my word. True I am human, but where I'm from I am more…"** Olga didn't like how he say those words.

" **Oh yes, one more thing. Just in case something isn't right or you wish to something or you wish for a guardians or champions, use that staff I gave you, think of me and I will appear anytime no matter what's happening."** He said in a happy tone before fading into nothing.

Olga sighed as she looked at Neo kept on smiling at her 'boss' which made Olga's skin crawl.

But suddenly Olga heard the hooded man's voice from nowhere.

" _ **Oh and one more thing, Neo doesn't talk not sure why, maybe she's mute or not. You'll find a way Queenie."**_

' _This is going to be a pain, I better have Chloe know before my monsters try to attack this girl.'_ Olga said within her thought. Olga tap her staff on the ground. Unknowingly she didn't notice Neo had left the throne room.

But soon another subject came to her mind.

' _Now I wonder, who was the one that was supposed to be keeping Rugal in check?'_

Outside the throne room, Neo let out a small sigh of relief. Neo thought to herself, the voice of the unknown man echoes throughout her mind.

" _ **Play along and behavior and I will make your wish come true. But remember play along and be a good girl, very soon things will kick and you will be put to work. Do that and I will keep my end on the promise ok Neo?"**_

 **Elsewhere in a Unknown Location:**

The man in hood appear from nowhere upon entering this place. The place was dark but there was a beam of light in the middle of this place. The hooded man walked towards the beam of light.

"Well, sooner or later Olga is going to need more backup or else things are going to remain the same." A bodiless voice said to the hooded man.

" **I know, but the question is when. Right but now there are six heroes in that world, but I feel there are more brought here. Doesn't matter to me, the world is going to need it. The heroes here are more like villains. This world…has too much darkness, I hate to say it. But this world truly need some True Heroes."** The hooded man said to the voice.

"Master, what if the heroes become Heartless?" The voice asked.

" **That's an interesting thought, but I believe their hearts, their will are too strong to become heartless. I know what these heroes look like, though I have never met them face to face. But…my plan is going smooth as butter. I won't do anything, I'll let them have their fun, let them change few things here and there."** The hooded man let out a joyful chuckle.

"Master, I was wondering who was it, you were going to bring to keep Mr. Rugal in check?" The voice asked.

" **Actually…I couldn't decide they are strong warriors, they come from the same world as that Naruto kid. But I couldn't decide so, then Neo ask me to bring her. I took the thought and agree with her, I can use these Grimms later on, though they remind me of the Heartless, but bigger. But if I brought that person or people in this world so soon. There would be no fun…yet…but."**

"But what?"

" **I brought the youngest of the three I've chosen to this world, just now."**

"Which group, he or she is part of?" The voice asked.

" **The dead, the heroes who died of sacrifice or noble one. Though I drop them in a different land of this world. But if Olga feels like she need more protection then I'll give her the second person from that world, the one who will bring Pain. While the third one I will save for last. When the war starts he will be a good balance for that special moment."**

"Special moment?"

" **More like a tie breaker or the wild card. I want this war…no this battle between Light and Darkness, last a little bit longer. I know the future of that county without the heroes, but with them here an interesting new future awaits."** The hooded man jumped with joy.

"Just be careful who you bring or revive, Master."

" **Don't worry, I have plan ahead just case any of them be it hero or villain become too powerful. Now let us sit back and watch how the next few months turns out."**

The hooded man open two orbs of energy, within each orb shown what Olga and Celestine were doing. Olga was talking to her soldiers as Neo, Rugal stood there with a smiled on their faces, while Celestine praying in her garden.

" **Now then Olga will you use the servants I've given you? Celestine will you ever meet the heroes brought to you? Oh-oh-oh I can't wait to see what going to happen. Let the show begin."**

"Um Sir I think we have a new warrior. I can bring him here to you."

 **"Oh already? Oh! IT'S HIM! Ah finally. Ok time to meet the brother of the Devil. I hope he's plays nice with others."**

 **End of Chapter 1:**

 **Sorry about the long delay everyone, now that the actually first chapter is out, the heroes will build a Kingdom before they come to Celestine. As Doom believe after the shit Deadpool pull off, this land won't be too open to them for now. What heroes gonna do to prove their heroes, some people, kick some evil ass and while at it build a new home for them in this world.**

 **Now the heroes will meet Celestine and the others again**

 **Now there are three lands they can visit to creation their level of popular.**

 **A-Dealing with The Empire from (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **B-Taking over the Saderan Empire From (Gate JSDF)**

 **C-Saving people Goblins (Goblin slayer)**

 **D-Or something else might happen along these path ways**

 **PS-Those who have a problem with this story, be its plot, places, pairings, characters or me just putting Naruto with other heroes, stop hating and stop bitching its a crossover, its a story. Don't like it, then make you own version. I'm just doing this for fun, always been a dream story of mine of heroes cross time and era working together to save a world or a realm.**

 **Later everyone.**

 **Later**


	5. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Kuroinu series or Namco, Capcom, Marvel,**

 **Sorry for the long delays wanted make this chapter long as possible and had to do lot of redo to make this chapter better. Plus did help me that fanfic site went awall every now and then, anyway here is it, enjoy.**

 **This is the tale thus far**

 **A village is saved and the heroes go on to save the land**

 **Chapter 2-Shatter their Chains**

 **It's has been two days since the group left the village in search of a new base for them to use. While on the travel of the first day the group were attack by monsters on the road and thrives wishing to steal their goods.**

 **Neither monsters or thrives were a bothersome to the heroes of the modern day, the monster was easily killed by Deadpool and Dante's firearms, while the thrives were defeated by the likes of Naruto, Spiderman and Bob while Doctor Doom kept the people traveling with them safe.**

Bob and Deadpool were on the drivers of the giant magic carriage. The sun hung high over them shining bright as ever while welcoming a new day to them.

"Hey Wade how long have we been traveling?" Bob asked the mech with a mouth.

 **"For two days. Why?"**

Bob looked back inside the giant magic carriage to see everyone looked hungry and thirsty. It has been two days since they left without stopping for a rest.

"We need a break, we need to find a place fast everyone's hungry and we need water not just for us but for the horses as well." Deadpool agree with his large friend and stopped the horses and put out a map out of nowhere.

"Where the hell you get that?" Bob asked.

 **"Oh, don't worry about that."** Deadpool chuckled while looking at the map **"Let's see we are outside the lands of our target and we are in new lands from this point. From the Map its show we're about three miles away from a city."**

"Hey, Naruto. Come down we're stopping for a break." Bob knocked on the wooden carriage as the others came out of the giant carriage, Spiderman, Dante, Doctor Doom and the Village Leader Rom.

"Aw man finally, I was feeling carp up inside there." Spiderman said while doing some stretching.

Jumping down from the top of the carriage, the blond ninja let out a tired yawn.

"Whoa, did ya skip on slumber land huh prince charming?" Spiderman said while joking with his new friend.

"Well had to stay awake right, no telling if we got ambush from above. So…I didn't get any sleep." Naruto let out another yawn but this time it was long and loud.

"Well once we're back on the road, how about I take over and you sleep inside the carriage." Spiderman offer the idea, Naruto respond with a friendly smirk.

"Sure man.. Now you said there's a city nearby?" Naruto asked Deadpool.

 **"Yeah three miles north."** Deadpool gave the others the map. As each of the heroes take a looked at the map while he went to helped Rom bring out the villagers so they can get some fresh air.

Doctor Doom grabbed the map and looked it at the northern path.

"Ok gentlemen this is the plan. I will stay with the villagers, Deadpool, Spiderman and Dante will scout out this city. While Naruto and Bob will stay behind with me." Explained his plan to his teammates.

"Sure, we'll follow through." Dante said with a smiled.

"Ok, but hold no promises if a fight starts with us and the locals…again." Spiderman told his leader.

"Maybe I can see if they got some Ramen or something man I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since we got here." Naruto's stomach growl loudly.

 **"FEAR NOT!"** Deadpool shouted.

Deadpool withdraw a large white table cover from nowhere. With a simple wave of the cover that blind everyone sight at first. Everyone but Doctor Doom's widen in shock as in the blink of the eye. There was a super long dining room table with the white table cover on it.

Everyone suddenly notice Deadpool had a Chief's hat on his hat.

 **"Before you guys go, HAVE SOME PAAAAAAANCAKES!"** He shouted proudly.

"Ho-ho-how did he do that?" Bob asked while still looking shock.

"I agree, either this guy is magic…or something else." Naruto looked amaze whiled the villages didn't mind it all, only please with the fact they were going to have breakfast.

 **"HA-HA-HA! Fear not my spiky hair ninja. My magic…comes with a wall and with a wall I can do…many things. Once we find our new hideout I'll show some REAL magic. Ok WHO WANTS FIRST PANCAKES!"**

"Um sir…" Deadpool looked down to see one of the villager's children.

 **"What's up kiddo?"** He asked with a friendly tone.

"Can we…have some…Pancakes?" the child asked him while looking shy.

 **"Hahaha worry not! For I have made PANCAKES FOR EVERYONE!"** He shouted with a joyful cried.

The children shouted with joy, while Deadpool was making pancakes for everyone, Dante walked over to Doctor Doom and whisper to him.

"I talk to the old man, and he told me the city nearby is a slave market." Dante whispered to Victor Doom.

"I see, anything else?" He asked the Devil Hunter.

"It's a market of other thing, but it's mostly known as a slave market. The old man tells me the villagers would rather avoid dealing with that place, but we can check it out, see what it can do for us. But I rather keep the kid out of it, I can tell he's a half-demon like me, but he got power but doesn't have full control. His anger is his enemy." Dante explained to their leader.

"Very, well. I will take of it." Dante respond with a smiled to Doom.

"You should come with us, think about it. If we find some slaves to free who do you think will they think?" Dante smiled wanting to put thoughts in his leader mind.

"I was planning to go, the moment you spoke of slaves." Their leader looked away.

"Really why?" Dante rise an eyebrow.

"I too known what its like being a slave." Doctor Doom said in a cold tone.

 **Elsewhere: In the Kingdom of Ken**

The Knights and Agents of the Holy Order searched high and low throughout their city and beyond to find the invaders that attacked Celestine but had no such luck.

Celestine was alone praying within her garden, however this time her garden was protected by the entrance. Seeing that she did foreseen their arrival caught her off guard and so she wished to see what going on within this future of these unknown men.

 **"You're not going to find anything on them, for they are not from this world."**

Celestine gasp upon hearing the unknown, standing right beside her was a tall hooded man. Celestine quickly backed away from her as she ready her voice to scream, before she can say anything she noticed right away that the guards that were task to protect her was just standing there.

 **"Don't worry about your Knights, they're fine just frozen in time."**

"F-frozen in time? B-b-ut how?!" She spoke in fear in her tongue.

 **"Relax, I just wish to speak with you, Lady Celestine. Now are you ready to hear me out?"** Celestine stare at her unknown guest for a moment. She didn't like she couldn't see his face at all, only seeing nothing but darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

 **"I'm Nobody. Nobody important my dear Goddess I am…just a man. Who…your life became an interest to me."** He explained his reasons, in his own but same time never answering her question.

"Excuse me?" The Elf Goddess looked confused.

 **"Heh, sorry. What I mean is…"** he paused for a moment to think **"I am to aid you Lady Celestine. I come from a faraway place. I saw your land, your home, your country trapped in this cloud of Darkness. The light of this county…no this world is fading so fast. But this war that is the cause of this, yes?"** The unknown man stared at the Goddess, as she stared back, wishing to see his face only saw darkness hiding his face.

"How did you know that? And how is it you know my name?" She asked him another question.

 **"Truth be told. I was told by someone else, and you are known throughout the land."** He finally answered her a question.

"Who told you, may I ask?" She said in a kind voice.

 **"Sorry honey, but I can't tell ya…well at least not yet. It really depends how, you and your girls do well against the chosen heroes and the heroes after them. While that the same time win this war."** The hooded man chuckled.

"What do you mean chosen heroes and heroes after them? What's going on here? Answer me and no more secrets." The hooded man smirked as he felt bit of anger in Celestine's voice this time.

 **"Very well there's six heroes, summoned by another force to this world of yours. Each of these six heroes have come a different era in time and space and another dimension, but I brought or rather summon another bunch to this world of yours as a bonus. Oh hahah, Olga gonna be maddd when she's finds out hahah, oh don't tell her ok? It's support to be a secret."**

"Wait, you're working for Dark Queen Olga!" Celestine shouted in surprise tone.

 **"Yes, but also a very big no"** The hooded man turned away from Celestine.

 **"I am just making things bit fair. But at the same time, I want her to keep coming back to me and ask me to bring more champions to her. Oh…wait did I just say that out loud?"** The Hooded man looked back to see Celestine stood there standing still with a very confuse look on her beautiful face.

 **"Ok, let me tell you straight up. Six heroes have come to your world, their goal is to find you and protect you from a very, very bad ending to your story, Lady Celestine. You may ask yourself, should I trust this man's words? And to answer your question, it's yes."** He simply told her.

 **"As of now your rival, Olga the dark Queen, now has two guardians of great power. She will used them to bring ruin to your country and to win this war once and for all. And the reason why you can't looked into the future of these new warriors is because you can't see the future of those who don't belong here."**

"What should I do? Where can I find these six heroes? Please tell me. If you say is true then I must seek them." Celestine looked at the hooded man as if he was her only hope.

 **"Just wait."** He told her.

"Huh? Just wait?" She asked.

 **"Yes, just wait. Your heroes were here, you met them but your Knights scared them off after a little…mistake. So fear not and believe my words, just wait Lady Celestine. The heroes shall come to you, believe in the holy light of your power, see within the Hope that will give you a new future."**

"A new hope…" Celestine took in the thought of what these heroes can bring.

 **"Well then, sorry for confusing you but I have to go. I can't stay here for long my power have a limit ya know."**

"Wait before you go-

 **"Sorry, no more questions. See ya later Goddess."** The hooded man faded into nothing right before Celestine's eyes.

 _'Six Heroes…new hope, my guardians? I've met them before? But when did that happen?'_ Celestine wonder when did such a encounter happen?

 **Elsewhere with the Heroes: After Breakfast: Three Miles Away**

"Let's go gentlemen." The Team Leader said.

Dante, Deadpool and Spiderman set out to the city that was down the road, Doctor Doom changed his mind and had Naruto and Bob stayed behind with the people to ensure the safety of the villagers just in case this place was a danger to them.

The team parked the carriage near the entrance of the forest while Dante, Deadpool, Spiderman and Doctor Doom journey to the city best known for its slave market.

 **-The Slave Market- Few Minutes later**

 **"Well, this is fucking depressing."** Deadpool said while staring at something.

"Your, not kidding this is really, depressing." Spiderman responded.

"Come on guys, I don't like it either, we got a mission to do. Maybe during overtime we'll come back and have after hours here." The Devil Hunter while walking with Doctor Doom.

Spiderman and Deadpool stand there, while the pair of many eyes staring back at them, behind a large metal cage. Inside a large before the two heroes, were large number of people. But however, these were not any normal people, there were humans there of course, there were other larger cages.

Within the cages in front of the two heroes, they saw animals, and animals with human form, a humanoid form for those were beast-kin or demi-humans as many people of this world would call them.

"Please…help us." One of the demi-humans spoke.

"Please, buy us!" Another begged.

"Yes, you look like good person, please!" A third one begged.

"Please…" A fourth begged as well.

Spiderman and Deadpool couldn't look at them, they wish they can help them but.

"Gentlemen what are you doing? Let's go." Doctor Doom's voice was heard.

They were told not to play hero, at least not yet. But the desire to help and free those enslave burn deeply within their hearts especially Spiderman's.

Suddenly just before the two turned around, something grabbed Deadpool's right hand, the Merc with the mouth looked to see what grabbed him.

What grabbed him was a person, a young girl, she had long brown hair. She had a metal collar around her neck, Deadpool gasp for a moment, for he saw her face. The young girl had a large ugly burn scar across her face, her left eye was white showing the signs of a blind eye.

"P-p-p-p-please don't leave. Y-y-y-you look like a nice p-p-p-person, I can tell the s-s-sprits told me." The young girl stunner.

"Mr. Wade!" Doctor Doom called him.

 **"I'll be there Doc, I'll caught up with you in a moment."** Deadpool said, the sound of his voice sounded serious.

Doctor Doom stare at the two for a moment, Deadpool looked back at his Team Leader as did Spiderman.

Doctor Doom snapped his finger as a small brown bag appeared in his right hand, he threw it at the two heroes as Spiderman caught it and looked inside the bag and only saw jewels, gems and gold coins.

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"Since we are here, I will give those two a bag that they will share, if they wish to buy something, they can. But the choice falls on them and them alone, we are here for information and location of this world. In time we will find our new base or home." Doctor Doom explained.

"Why not here? It's a big place, just need to move some trash and we got a nice place people can live here." Dante said with a smiled.

"Hey! These people are not trash, their slaves, capture and imprison." Spiderman yell.

"Hey there, cool it. I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about those who let this happen. If I had a choice I was break soul of those cages, we here we don't know who's the enemy? Be it demon or human…you guys are smart. You know the rest." Dante walked away after finishing saying his peace.

"Yeah, I understand, Dante." Spiderman gripped the bag.

"After your done meet us in the food market." Doctor Doom following after Dante, leaving Spiderman and Deadpool to do with their wishes with the money they were given.

Deadpool looked back at the young girl.

 **"Well today's your lucky day kiddo. You get your freedom."** The young girl smiled.

"Please buys us as well!" A woman with cat ears yell. Behind her were six other cat demi-humans.

"Yes! Buy me as well, please!" Another one begged.

"Let's see that's about…fifty…fifty inside a large cage alone, where did they get this many?" Spiderman asked.

"Slave hunters." A voice spoke coming from another cage.

"Come again?" Spiderman walked over to the second cage.

Inside the cage was filled with elves, be they male, females, young, old, normal, high or dark. The cage held different kind of elves. But Spiderman saw the other elves were staying away from the dark elves inside the cage.

The person talking to the heroes was a dark elf, a female dark elf. Her height was unknown due to she was sitting down in the cage. Her skin was brown colored, her hair was white. Her eyes were brown colored. Her bust size at least around D cup, she covered her breasts with her arms, keeping them folded. Much like the rest of the elves within the cage she was naked. She wore a metal collar around her neck.

"How much you know about this land?" Deadpool was the one who spoke this time.

"I'm over five hundred years old. I know this land." The Dark Elf said, she sighs with her eyes closed. But her eyes open upon hearing a strange noise. She looked to see Spiderman looking in the special bag Doctor Doom gave him. Beside Spiderman, she saw Deadpool grabbing a man who is in charge of the slaves, Deadpool was shaking the man to get answers out of him.

"Hey, how much is for fifty of them, plus the dark elf?" Spiderman asked the slaver-owner.

"I can't sell you them." He spoke.

Deadpool took out his handgun and let out a warning shoot into the air.

 **"Why the fuck not?"**

"Because the slaves in those cages are already bought. They been paid off. Sorry you can't buy them." The man said.

"Who's buying them?" Spiderman asked.

"I can't tell you." The man gulp down a spit.

Spiderman let out a small sigh, stuck in a unknown world of fantasy and other things. Being team up with one villain, a psycho with a big mouth, a devil hunter, a rookie ninja and a fat man. Sure he didn't want to draw attention, but he was a hero damnit. This was something Spiderman couldn't turn his head too.

"Sorry but you better tell those buyers they're not getting any slaves. These are not slaves, these are people, living beings. Not items, not tools to be used. These are living, thinking being, especially the young ones. I'm freeing them and you can't stop me. If you get in my way, you wouldn't want see me angry." Spiderman grab a piece of the cage and easily broke it off.

"H-h-holy God." The man started to sweat.

 **"Trust me, you wouldn't want this guy mad, he's not afraid to beat you to an inch of your life. I mean good news you'll live, bad news your body will be broken. So if I was you I won't give this guy, Bullshit."** Deadpool chuckled.

"I'm telling you the truth. I can't tell you because I don't know who want the slaves. I only sold them and the buyer's men that come and take the slaves away. I don't know the buyers, only they enjoyed buying female elves and young children, especially if their demi-human." The slave owner told the two.

"Wait…your telling me your selling them, to a person you never met?" Spiderman looked shocked yet angry, very angry.

"They pay me in gold, lots of gold. Who am I to question who the person is. They want slaves I give them slaves, easy money easy pay." The man chuckle for a moment before frowning.

 **"How many children have you sell off?"** Deadpool asked the question this time.

"It was about one hundred last time wh-"

 **BANG!**

The man gasp with his eyes widen in shock. There was a hole in his throat. Deadpool stand there holding out his handgun, he shot the man without looking at him.

 **"I've heard enough."** He shot the slaver owner again.

 **BANG!**

The demi-human slaves within the cages covered their ears from the sound of gunfire in fear, while others smiled with joy as their slave owner was dead, hoping these two men will free them.

"So, have I…but could ya-"

 **"Look web-head, I got my style of dealing with shit-bags and so do you. He just told me he sells children with a smile, and if you remember I LOVE KIDS, and also, I have A DAUGHTER! So, you can understand my reason. Beside I can't stand person who can do this without a second thought."** Deadpool kicked the slave owner corpse.

 **"Beside what if it was someone you knew he just sold huh?"**

"I hear ya. Now I think we should do something before someone came here and find…him…ya know. Dead!" Spiderman pointed at the corpse of the slave owner.

"And I do agree with Naruto now, guns are loud, and you do have knives on you." He smirked under his mask.

 **"Please don't start that again."** Deadpool sighed.

Deadpool looked at all the slave cages within this area, there was ton of slaves locked inside what seem to be sixty to eighty cages.

 **"Ok, who shall we free first?"** Deadpool asked around, while rubbing his hands together.

"Why are you freeing us? Surely you planning to keep us for yourselves." The Female Dark Elf in the Cage spoke.

"Nope, we came here for supplies, but now we're taking you all. I just hope we got enough room for hundred more." Spiderman sighed.

 **"Think of this web-head, this will be triple bonus on our Good-Deeds."** Deadpool laughed.

 **Elsewhere: With Dante and Doctor Doom:**

"This place is Hell." The Devil Hunter with an emotionless tone.

"On that I agree." Victor Von Doom said with a single nod.

The two heroes stand within a large crowd as they watched before their eyes, a slave auction was happening right now.

"Tsk." Dante frown. He grips his hands into a fist.

"Don't let it get to you." Doom said.

"You make it sound normal Victor." Dante glared at his partner.

"For this world, maybe it is normal. But all of this change very soon. For now, Dante just accept it, once we place our foot in this world. We will change a lot of things, this will be one of the first of many things I will banish. I promise you." Doctor Doom crossed his arms over his chest.

"And Dante, do not call me why my first name or I will cast you to the moon." He glared at the devil hunter.

"I hold you to that Doc. Now if you excuse me I got better thing to look at." Dante walked away.

 _'This land is too dirty I can feel it. Now if I let them have their fun, freeing these slaves will placed a trust of us in their hearts. I dislike slavery, so many women and children being offer to these buyers.'_ Victor thought to himself.

Then he saw something interesting going on the stage where the slave auction was happening. Stepping onto the stage of the auction was a large tall Gorilla wearing chains around his hands, feet and neck. The Gorilla wore a large brown cloth around it bottom half of its body. But there was something off about this Gorilla, Victor Can feel it just by looking at it.

After the Gorilla, there was a woman wearing a heavy chain around her neck. She had paired of wolf ears on the top of her head, she was butt naked. The woman was a demi-human of human and wolf blood. The woman looked at the Gorilla for a moment, before looking to her right to see the third person walking on the stage.

The third person walking on the stage was a woman holding a child in her arms, the woman was a female human, like the wolf woman before her she was butt naked with a heavy chain around her neck. The child in the woman's arms was a young demi-human child around the age of three at least. The child had cat ear along with a short little cat tail.

 _'They look worth buying, I don't know why. But something telling me they will help us…hnmp, wonder if it's that Goddess of harmony whisper her voice in our heads.'_ Doctor Doom wonder to himself.

 _'Doesn't matter, these thoughts are Doom's and Doom's alone. Time for me to play the Hero.'_

Doctor walked towards the stage, upon arriving at the front of the stage. Victor saw number of buyers just waiting to see who can out money who, before the betting can start.

On stage there was a tall man dressed in black robes. He smiled upon seeing many willing to buy these slaves, if not just here to see what was going on, he didn't care for anyway he's going to make money off these slaves.

"Hello all! Thank you for coming to this week slave auction, this week we have some new lovely new items to be sold. Now shall we start with our first three." The man in robed smiled.

Doctor Doom turned his attention on the Gorilla that was force to step forward to the stage.

"We caught this one few days ago, this isn't just any normal monkey." The man chuckled.

Suddenly the Gorilla growl and roared at the man.

"I am not a monkey, I'm an APE!" the Gorilla spoke which shock everyone, but only made Doctor Doom curious.

"You attack my friends! I'll make you pay!" The talking Gorilla growl to the point of its skin was turning red from anger. However, the Gorilla anger soon vanish he saw guards holding weapons against the other slaves that were brought with him.

"Now, this powerful…Ape was founded in the forest not too far from this very place. He talks, he clams to be very smart and-"

"My name is Winston! And I am a SCIENTIST! What have you done with my friends!" He roared.

"Yes, yes, yes. Your friends are safe they escape, we were able to only capture you, stupid monkey. Now we can start the betting with fifty gold coins. Any buyers?" The man asked, looking around to see if anyone was willing to buy this ape?

For a moment no one placed their bets on this talking ape, either most wasn't interested in it or was scared of the ape, but then a voice spoke.

"Fifty gold for the ape."

All heads turned to see the person who spoke, it was Doctor Doom.

"Anyone else? Any other buyers?" The man asked the crowd.

There were silences, a heavy silence.

"Very well, you are Dear Sir?" The man asked.

"I am Victor Von Doom, Ruler of the Latveria. Please call me **DOCTOR DOOM**!" He introduced himself to all within the slave auction.

"Well, well we got yourself a King here, ladies and gentlemen! I hope your visit this my City will be remember Mr. Doom." The man smiled, Doom respond with a deep glare.

"Now, then on our next slave to buy. I know how my buyers loves Demi-Humans, and this will surely be great for you all. Taken from her-"

"I'll buy her too." Doom said.

"Whoa there, I didn't even tell you who she-"

"I don't care if you tell me or not. I would prefer if she told me herself." Doctor Doom told the Host of the Slave Auction.

The Host of the Slave Auction looked slightly annoyed by Doom's suddenly bust in, he didn't get the chance display the slave or tell the others who she was.

"Anyway, now our third slave is a double bonus. The mother is only for sixty gold, but the child I'll throw in for free. But if you wish you can buy the mother only." The man grinned.

"No, please don't! Don't take my baby from me." The slave woman begged.

"I'll buy her too." Doom said in a calm tone "And the child."

The woman looked afraid, she wasn't sure why Doom was buying them right off the bat without even letting the other buyers have their chance.

Suddenly one of the slave buyers grabbed Doctor Doom by his right shoulder, which was their greatest mistake.

"Hey, man I came here to buy some slaves, if you take all the females we won't-"

 **BAM!**

The person was pushed away by an unknown force.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself, fiend. You dare touched the Ruler of Latveria! NOT SHALL LAY A FINGER ON DOOM!" Doom yelled.

"Whoa there, no need to draw blood here people." The Host said.

"As if Doom will waste his time on such dirt." Doom turned away, looking back at the stage where the slaves were.

"Um, one question Mr. Doom. You're not going to buy every slave we got, I mean you don't have enough to buy them all." The Host chuckle lightly, but quickly frown the moment he saw a giant bag filled with gold and gems suddenly appeared beside Doctor Doom.

"One should learn to never question Doom. Its poor for your health, now then show me the other slaves, I am a man of a Kingdom. A King needs people to make a Kingdom strong." Doctor Doom snapped his fingers, the chains that once held the slaves suddenly dropped.

"Don't you mean slaves?" The Host tried to correct him.

Doctor Doom suddenly chuckled.

"You must be joking to think that I! Victor Von Doom, was like those dirty fiendish Kings? Doom does not do jokes! Now show me the others you have imprison or face a fate worst then Death!" He ordered the Host of the slave auction. The slaves that Doctor Doom freed jumped down from the stage, joining his side.

"Now then shall we counited?"

"Ok next up is a former ruler…heh I think this one will fit right for you Mr. Doom. I think you might love this one." The host laughed.

"Shut up and show me." He told the Host.

Unlike the other slaves that were brought up, this slave was a special one. Doom could tell by how that present her to him, Unlike the other slaves he saw, this slave still wore her clothed or what remain of them, she wore a silver and black dress and from the looks of it, it was a royal dress. She was chain by her hands that link to a chain around her neck.

The appearance of the woman was outstanding, though a slave she was still view as beautiful to many eyes. She had long red hair that stopped to her hips, she had large breasts which were expose due to her dress being torn. But what caught Doctor Doom's attention the most was her eyes, her brown beautiful eyes. She had a sign of life within her eyes, her mind was not broken, or rather it refused to break, she had a strong will, her eyes shown it.

"No matter what you do or who you sell me too, I WILL NOT BREAK!" The woman shouted.

"Tell me, what is your name milady?" Doctor Doom said, showing sign of respect towards the woman.

"Mary, I am Mary…former Queen…I will have my revenge one day…you or the next buyer won't break my spirit." She stared at Doctor Doom with look of hate.

"And what nation, I wish to learn about the one who will become my guest, so what nation did you come from?" He asked. His question caught her off guard, usually the person would make a command about breaking her or crushing her hope or talking about how much they wanna fuck her, but this one was different.

"It doesn't matter, I am your slave I take it you're the one buying me." She frowned.

"Yes, but do not worry Mary. You are in good hands, I wish to hear your story. If you are who you say you are, then I wish to know how a Queen become a slave." Doom snapped his finger as Mary's chains vanish.

Doctor Doom reached out his hand to Mary, Mary looked at the other slaves Doom had freed, each of them have given a nod to Mary.

"Take my hand, and you will never be in chains ever again. You have my word."

"A promise can easily be broken." She said while frowning.

"Yes, but a promise with Doom is a promise that will never be broken. Doom has never failed and Doom will never fail. Doom has always kept his promises even if it cost him his soul." Mary didn't know why, but hearing Doctor Doom speak such words of putting him in danger if he broke such a promise, place a trust in her wounded heart. This man was different from any male she has ever met, he looked like someone of royalty, someone she can trust maybe?

"If you betray me, I will kill you." Mary took Doctor Doom's hand as he helped her down from the stage.

"Mary, that will never come, I ensure you." He bow his head gentlemen style showing his respect to Mary, as Mary gently bow her head to him returning the respect.

"Now then, who's next?" Doom asked.

 **Elsewhere: Dante's Location**

"Hmm." Dante stand there thinking.

"What do you say dear sir, see anything you like?" In front of Dante was a short elderly man offering him some food, there was apples, grapes, oranges, and other fruits.

"I'll take a full bag of apples my good man." Dante smiled.

The elderly man gathered a bag full of apples for the devil hunter. Dante gave the old man twenty gold coins.

"Sir what are you gathering these apples for?" He asked the Devil Hunter.

"Just saving it for something special. Now if I were you old man I do business else. I think it's bad to have a store like this place in a city known for slaves buyers. This whole place is shit." Dante sigh with a large frown.

"Well…I am not here by choice." The old man shown Dante a chain wrapped around his left leg.

"You're a slave too?" The old man responds a nod to Dante's question.

"Man this place sucks, who sold you?" He asked.

"Myself." The old man answered with a calm voice.

"What?" The Devil Hunter looked confuse.

"It's rough in these lands, making money, buying food. It's really…what was the word you just used?" He tried to rethink the word, the devil hunter said.

"Shit?" He asked while smirking.

"Yes, that's the one. Its fit how I feel. I did it to support my family…but it's hard to bring money back to the family once your slave. I sell food to people, they buy and I keep half of the money I make from each buyer. It's been only a year since I made myself a slave to the owner of this city." The old man explains his reasons being a slave.

Dante kept frowning, he felt a deep sorrow for the old man standing in front of him.

"Don't pity me, I did what I had to do. My family lives in a danger land yet peacefully." The old man sigh.

"What ya mean?" Dante asked.

"They lived in the land of Eosita in the city of Feoh, I heard it's a good land, the ruler there is a good person. But hearing the war between them and the Dark Queen. Make things tough, I wish to see my family again, I am a grandfather of six." The old man sighed.

Dante closed his eyes for a moment, he grew a smiled.

"I'll be back old man. Trust me we'll see each other real soon." He walked off wave farewell to the old man.

"If we do, young man, if we do." The old man smirked.

Dante walked downward into the slave market, he left the food and item market. He wanted to do something about the slaves. He went to look for Doctor Doom and the others, he had a plan a big one.

But Dante suddenly stopped. He felt something odd in the air as if there was someone watching him. Looking around he saw no one but suddenly he looked to his right to see a pair of orange eyes looking at him.

The orange pair of eyes staring at the devil hunter belong to a young girl, the young girl who looked about the age of seven or eight stared at Dante behind a metal cage, within the metal cage there were several other people inside, slaves.

Out of all the slaves within the metal cage the only one who draw Dante's attention the most, was the little girl who's stare got the hunter's attention.

Dante reached inside the bag he bought and pulled out an apple and held it to the metal cage.

"Want one?" he asked the little girl.

The little girl only stared at him, her stare was powerful, her orange eyes had a strange look in them as if they were flowing with energy or power.

"Do. You. Want. An Apple?" He spoke slowly to the little girl.

The little girl nodded her head.

"Come on, come here." Dante reach out his arm to the metal bars, close enough for the little to girl to grab the apple.

Getting close to the devil hunter, he could see the appearance of the little girl clearly now. Along with her orange eyes with her features of rare, her hair was white as snow. Her skin was brown as the dirt on fresh soil, but the biggest thing about her was, her ears. Long and pointy, she was an elf, a Dark Elf.

Much like the rest of the slaves Dante have seen from this twisted place, they all were wearing metal collars while being butt naked for all to see.

But at a moment, Dante saw a small scar around the little girl's neck as she lowers her head to show thanks to the devil hunter. But to what surprise Dante wasn't the fact she didn't eat the apple but rather she broke it into two. She walked over to a person, another child a dark elf like her.

"If your going to feed the slaves, you might as well buy them." A voice spoken behind Dante.

Looking over at his right shoulder, the white hair man saw a tall man wearing only a vest with brown pants with black shoes. His face appearance was ugly with scars on his nose and a missing tooth.

"Ha-ha-ha." Dante chuckled "Sorry about that, didn't know I couldn't feed them. They looked hungry."

"You must be new around here." The ugly man said with a frown.

"Yeah I am." Dante said with an honest voice.

"So, since you're here what ya buying? I see you looking at the children for a while. Looking for young meat?" The man asked.

"Young meat?" Dante looked confuse.

"You know…" The ugly man threw a sign for devil hunter to caught on.

"OH GOD NO! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouted.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I get ya. I thought you were…" Dante glared at the ugly man "I mean you kept smiling at the children so..."

"I'm not a sicko." Dante defended himself.

"Are you buying or just looking?" The man asked again.

"Well what ya got beside children?" He asked.

"Mostly Demi-humans, Elves, Beast. I just ran out of humans a minute ago. Some guy I heard is buying lot of slaves. Not sure who he is, but hell whatever more money." The ugly man laughed.

 _'That must be Doom or is Spiderman and Deadpool?'_ Dante thought.

"Well, I am a gentleman, and also I have a thing for the ladies." Dante laughed.

"Elf and Demi-human should do for ya, Unless you're into beast women?" The man said while offering a deal with Dante.

"I like them, cute, strong and little thick ya get what I'm saying." Dante said playing along with the slaver-seller.

"One moment." The ugly man walked into the back of his store.

Dante looked to his right and saw not only the little girl he met before, but now there were other children looking at him with their hands reaching of the metal gate.

"Want food?" The children respond with many nods.

"Ok Sir. How about this one." The ugly man walked out of his store. Hearing the sound of heavy chains swinging got Dante's attention.

Standing before Dante was a beast or demi-human, he wasn't sure what he was looking it, but it was female. Standing about 6'8 of height, the female had a large red horn in the center of her forehead. She had long brownish-red hair. Her eyes were green colored, she had tusk peaking out from the bottom of her mouth. Her skin color light pink. Much like the rest of the slaves she was naked. She had large breasts, bigger any human size female. Her hips were big and thick, good for breeding.

"What ya think?" the man asked Dante.

"How the hell, did you capture an Oni?" He asked the man while not breaking his stare on the female Oni.

"Oh, that's what their called huh? Funny the one who sold me her, they told me she's an Orc. Well if a sex-slave of this type isn't your thing, take her as your bodyguard. And how this got one caught? Well let just say we caught this one at a bad time." The ugly man cough at the last part, which cause the female Oni to growl for a moment.

Dante took out the bag of money Doctor Doom gave him.

"How about we make a deal, you sell me every slave you got and I'll give you all of these." Dante took out a gold and silver coin and one large gem stone.

"I don't kn-" Dante quickly threw the whole bag at the ugly man, however the ugly man didn't catch it in time as bang was heard for a moment as the ugly man felt a hole leaking from his forehead, he fell to his knees as the last he saw before he died was Dante looking down at him.

"Sorry I don't make deal with bad guys." Dante picked up the bag. He looked at the female Oni who was staring at him.

"What's up Big Betty?" He said already giving the female Oni a nickname.

 **"You're not like the other humans. You smell different…why?"** A deep strong spoke from the female Oni.

"To answer your question beautiful, I'm half human and half demon. Best of both worlds my mother use to tell me. Now then I'll set ya free if you help me." He said with a smiled.

 **"What is your wish half-breed? You wish to mate with me?"** She asked him, she smiled.

"Um…no…actually I just need your help to free all the slaves in this guy shop. I got friends with me, and like me they're not the bad guys. We're good guys, heroes." He explain as the female oni nodded.

Dante shot the lock off the metal cage that held the children. The children gather around Dante holding out their hands to him.

"As promise." He shown them the bag of apples.

"Now to free the other-"

 **KABOOM!**

The sound of an explosion was heard closed by.

"Ok that was Deadpool without a doubt." The Devil Hunter said with a deadpan face while sweatdropping.

 **"FREEDOM, FREEDOM, FOR ALL FREEDOM!"** Deadpool's voice was heard.

Suddenly Dante saw a group of knight soldier in dark green colors matching into the slave market selection freeing all slaves that were on display and kept inside their own storage while at the same time putting handcuff on the slave sellers.

"What's going on?" Dante asked himself.

"You there." A soldier walked over to the devil hunter.

"Yeah?" Dante said.

"Are you Sir Dante, son of legendary Dark Knight?" The Soldier asked.

"Yeah, I am. Who's calling?" Dante looked serious.

"Lord Doom wishes for you to meet you at the entrance of the city, he said it is time to leave." The Knight explained.

 _'Something tells me Doom just bought the whole damn city. Well. Better go see what Boss man wants.'_ Dante chuckle.

 **Moment later:**

"YOU BOUGHT EVERYTHING!" Spiderman yelled in shock.

"And Everyone." Doctor Doom added.

"HOW!" Spiderman, Dante and Deadpool shout.

"DOOM CAN HAVE ANYTHING HE WISHES!" Doctor Doom respond with a yell with pride in his voice.

"You can't be serious, you bought everything within this shit-hole?" Dante looked greatly bother.

"Dante, you surly know not to doubt me or my power. Beside in order to place our foot in this land, a Kingdom is needed and of course, those slaves are people, be they demi-humans or not they deserve freedom and I have also gain the information of every slaves within this city and other locations within this land. Also freeing these slaves will put good words for us, especially since every slave here were bought here be it kidnapping or they were sold." He explained to his devil hunter ally.

 **"Don't you mean you found the owner of this place and beat the shit out of him, right Doc?"** Deadpool chuckled **"And true saving these people will put good word in for us, you wouldn't believe how many children were being sold to be someone play-thing."**

"Anyway, where did these soldiers come from?" Dante asked, looking around seeing the soldier bringing group or small group of slave owners in chains.

"Those were also slaves I freed. They were warriors from a fallen Kingdom. I found them and offer them a new job, they accept with grace. Now then I am sure Bob and Naruto is waiting for us. It has been three hours since we left them." Doctor Doom explain.

 **"Huh, its been that long. It felt so short."** Deadpool sighed.

"As you once said Mr. Wade. Time fly while you're having fun. Now then Dante I will have my men bring the slaves you have with you to the resting point." Doctor Doom snapped his finger.

Dante watched the slaves that he freed were taken by four soldiers. While they were being taken away to a safe place. The young dark elf girl looked at Dante as if she was worried, Dante smiled giving her 'your going to be fine' look.

"Resting point, what's that?" The Devil Hunter asked.

"It's spot me and Deadpool found, its big area there seem to be some magic pool there. Guess those bastards used it to heal any wounded slaves they bring in." Spiderman guessed.

"Don't tell me we're gonna use this place as our hideout. I don't think the people with us or the ones that we free would like that." Dante sigh while rubbing his forehead.

"We're not." Doctor Doom said.

"Wait, then what-" Doctor Doom cut Dante off.

"This place will be destroyed. This land is dirty, filled with scum and those will the mind to shatter peace and so our journey goes on. We are taking the slaves with us." Doctor Doom walked away.

"Hey…hey, hey!" Dante shouted "WE GOT FIFTY PEOPLE ALREADY! I don't think we got enough space for everyone."

Doctor Doom stopped and look over his right shoulder.

"Please, Dante. There's nothing Doom can't handle." He walked on while the group of soldiers company him.

"So, we're destroying this place huh. Before we do, we gotta make sure we don't leave any slaves behind. Now where has we haven't check yet." Dante sigh while thinking.

"Don't worry about that Dante, Me and Deadpool have check the other spots before Doom brought in extra help." Spiderman told the white hair hunter.

 **"YES! I CAN BLOW THIS PLACE TO HELL YA-HA-AH-AH-HA!"** Deadpool cheered.

 **-Resting Point-**

Dante follow Spiderman and Deadpool to where this resting point was. Dante looked amaze at the number of people, humans, elves, demi-humans and much, much more who were enslaved.

It was a large over size view of a large lake but seeing how many people were in the lake, Dante agree with the others, it did look like a pool. His mind wonders how many people did they just set free from the life of a slave?

"Four hundred and forty six lives were enslaved." Doctor Doom spoke.

"Not nice to read your teammates mind huh, Doc." Dante frown with a stare.

"Please, your face said it all. Worry not I will ask these people if they wish to stay with us be on their merry way." Doctor Doom cast out his view to the people in the giant lake, be they healing their wounds from being a slave or using the lake to wash themselves, it didn't matter to the leader of heroes.

Suddenly Deadpool took out a large speak from nowhere, grabbing on the microphone on the top of the speaker, he spoke as his voice echoes to the free slaves.

 **"Test, test, test 1, 2,3. Hello can everyone hear me?"**

The heroes can see most of the people had their ears covered from the loud speaker.

"How about turning it down to six and not ten." Spiderman said.

 **"Hmm, good point."**

"Give me that." Doctor Doom grabbed the microphone from Deadpool's hand.

"Hello everyone, be you human, elves, demi-human or else. I am Victor Von Doom, I am the Leader of the team of Heroes whom have saved you all from the life of slavery. I do not know how long have you been a slave nor do I know where you were taken from. But I do know, your all scared, afraid for what will happen to you all next." Doctor Doom can see it in their eyes, fear, confusion and doubt. These eyes were familiar to him, for him these were the eyes of his people before he become the King of his homeland.

"I promise you, be you believe to me or not. But listen to me, beyond this land are dangers, danger that may take you back being a slave or worst. But joined me and my fellow heroes in our quest. To build a home, a nation, a county, a Kingdom, a land where all is welcome. A place where anyone of any race can feel welcome with open arms with this age of peace." He counited on his speech wanting these free slaves to open their hearts to him.

"A nation where betrayal and war are nothing but stories of the past, I know how you feel, I truly do. I see it in your eyes, fear, doubt and confusion. Come with us and we will strip those thoughts away, you will never feel fear ever again." Doctor Doom can see most of them started to agree with this idea, while others looked worried. Especially the elves and demi-humans.

"If you doubt me…so be it, be knowing this you will destroy the only thing that ever cared about your lives. I know to some of you, the demi-humans are very confused but I ensure you, you will be treated with love and care and respect. My fellow members, Spiderman is curse by a spider demon's bite. And my friend Dante, is only half human, for his father was a demon who impregnate his human mother and left them to die." Doctor Doom looked at his teammates hoping they play along with him as he made up half of their origin.

 **"And what about me?"** Deadpool asked.

"Mr. Wade have suffered in life for being different, the poor soul…being judge by his appearance so much he was force to wear a mask." Doctor Doom quickly going over Deadpool as he went back to focus on the slaves.

"Think we should play along?" Spiderman whisper to Dante.

"I guess so, but we are a team that is true." Dante smirked.

"WHAT HE SAID IS TRUE!" Dante shout.

Dante took the Mic from Doctor Doom and started to tell the slave his point and view of Doctor Doom. Making up a lie was an easy thing to do, but making a believable lie is difficult especially some races can that your lying.

"Doctor Doom, is a nice man. But strike terror in the hearts of his enemies. He found me barely alive, my mother and my older brother were murdered by the demons, He gave me a second chance at life, so please don't throw away this chance he's giving you." Dante lied and yet gave some truth in his origin.

Deadpool took the mic next.

 **"Now everyone, listen good and listen well. Trust me these guys with me, are the best damn heroes your ever gonna find. Trust me, if a hero or a King ever care about his people wouldn't he come and save them? What about you? Did you come from another Kingdom? Or a land or maybe a village. Did the leader of your home came here to fight for you, no? What I'm trying to say is that Doctor Doom here, may seem scary at first, but once you get to know him, you'll know is the only King that will give a damn if a single one of you goes missing."** Deadpool dropped the mic, only for Spiderman to catch it.

"I GIVE YOU A CHOICE! COME WITH US OR LET THE WORLD CHOOSE YOUR FATE!" Doctor Doom shouted for all to hear him.

There was silence, a long moment of silences.

"And in return, what would you have us give you?" A voice spoke, it belongs to a woman.

The woman stands tall, but she was shaking with fear. The appearance of the woman was poor, she was an elf, her left ear was cut in half while her right ear seems fine, the right side of her face had a burn scar over it. Her right eye was white showing sign of a blind eye. She was clothed as the other slaves thanks to Doctor Doom.

"Your love and loyalty is the only thing we wish to have." Doctor Doom answer the Elf's question.

"Is that true?" Spoke a human man.

"Yup." Dante said with a grin.

"Truly?" Spoke a demi-human this time.

"Hey, we're heroes and that's our honest answer." Spiderman spoke while giving the slaves a thump up.

"W-w-w-what Nation you come from?" The Elf asked the heroes.

Dante, Spiderman and Deadpool looked at their boss for that answer. Doctor Doom smiled behind iron mask.

"Latveria. But do not fear for those wounded by life and the war that cost the lives of many, With me you will never be harm ever again." Doctor Doom said.

"How can we be sure? You might be like those pretty-face noble who won't give a shit about us, those who have scars." said a scar-face man.

Doctor Doom took off his mask and shown everyone his face. Many gasp with the look of shock upon seeing his face, Doom put his mask back on.

"As I said, I welcome you all no matter what scars you may." Soon the sound of people cheering his name began to echo.

"So, I take it everything good to go huh, Boss?" Spiderman asked their leader.

"Yes, would kindly tell those two we're done here." Doctor Doom spoke of Naruto and Bob. Deadpool took out a small radio from his pocket.

 **"Hey Foxy-ninja, this is Mech with a mouth we got everything cover over here over."**

 _"Finally took you guys long enough so what's going on, over."_

 **"Found out the place is a mega slave trader market, we took care of that, and we save a lot of lives today kiddo, anything fun happen with you two, over."**

 _"Yeah, a lot happen. We got few extra…people joining us, over."_

 **"Explain, over."**

 _"How about we meet you guys, over."_

 **One moment later:**

"Mr. Uzumaki explain…why do we have two maids tie up along with a princess knocked out." Doctor Doom said while having his arms cross over his chest.

"Ok listen, while we were waiting for you guys to return. Bob heard the sound of someone yelling for him, so me and him went to check it out, I left my shadow clones with the villagers just in case. So, we found a group of monsters attacking this carriage, they killed the driver and his horse and bam we kicked the monster ass, they ran away like a bunch of chickens."

"Get to the point. Why are these maids tie up and WHY IS THE PRINCESS OUT COLD!" Doctor Doom wanted answers, he wanted them now!

"I'm getting to that." Naruto sigh while glaring.

"Me and the kid, went to check on to see if there was anyone inside the carriage, the two maids attack me and the kid, so we had no choice but tie them up. The princess was already knocked out when we checked on her." Bob explain the rest of the story.

"Who is this Princess? She's dress in a very…unmanner style." Doctor Doom was bother how this young princess was dressed.

"Don't you dare touch Princess Prim!" One of the maids yelled.

"Whoa, easy there we're not going to hurt anyone. We're the good guys here." Dante said, trying to calm down the angry maids.

 **"So…Boss-man what do we do with them?"** Deadpool asked.

"We take them with us." He said without a second thought.

"Excuse me?" one of the maids said.

"This land has no uses for us, we're already have our hands full. I do not wish to any more delays finding our new home for the time being. But for now, we take the Princess and her Maids with us. If they can give us some helpful information that would be lovely. Now gentlemen let's go." Doctor Doom got on the carriage.

"What? You guys hadn't found us a place to stay yet, oh come on!" Naruto sigh loudly.

"Not now Naruto, we can talk about that another time, be quick now." Doctor Doom said while the others Heroes helped everything get set for the next ride.

Bob grabbed the two maids and placed over both of his shoulders, while Naruto grabbed the Princess and had her piggyback on his back.

With his magic and abilities, Doctor Doom was able to make their carriage ability to carry more people, carrying the slaves along with the villagers that they saved, being protector became very important to those on watching duty.

The drivers were Doctor Doom and Dante while everyone else was inside the newly made carriage, within the magical carriage the inside look that giant field of flowers with places to sit and rest with the only way out was the door of the carriage. Everyone wasn't sure why Doctor Doom made it that way but it worked.

The watcher was Spiderman this time, his spider-sense would be very useful to the drivers, as Spiderman wanted to give Naruto a break this time.

"Ok where do this time? Who knows we might find another slave-market." Dante joked.

"I do agree with you, we just might find another one." Doctor Doom said while looking at the devil hunter.

"You know I was joking right?" He frowns.

"And I was serious." He stared at his partner.

"Well, boys from the look of the map, there should be a village not too far from here. Maybe you can make your Kingdom from there?" Spiderman said while looking at the Map of the world, Deadpool had.

"Also last time I check that slave city wasn't destroyed and where did you guys put the slave owners?" Dante asked Doctor Doom and Spiderman.

 **KABOOM!**

Dante quickly looked back to see another giant cloud case by a giant set of explode. Dante quickly look back at Doctor Doom.

"The lives of those slave owners I do not care, I let Mr. Wade set their fate." The leader said in a cold tone of his voice.

"Heh…true, well this world better get use to us, there's gonna be a whole of lot of changing going on." Dante laughed.

"Hopefully the next place we visit is nice and doesn't get bombed." Spiderman said while looking at what was a city, but now only remain of smoke and fire.

Elsewhere in the land of the **Dark Queen** , a certain new comer appears within this land of darkness.

This person wore a black gi, his hair was dark red tie in a bun. He wore no shoes for he was barefoot, his skin was tanned. He wore a necklace of large prayer beads.

The man stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed as if he was waiting for something or someone.

 _'If you wish for the ultimate challenge, then listen to me. I shall give you a world filled with challengers and challenges that you may liked or loved. But first before you do, I want you to do a little favor for me. Its just one little thing, a test. To see if you are worthy.'_ A voice spoke in his head or rather was this a voice he remembered before coming to this world?

The man opened his eyes showing had black and crimson eyes.

 _'Your first test will be, I want you to assassinated the **Dark Queen, Olga**.'_

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
